After Scanra, Before Love
by Queenofilangees
Summary: This is about Kel after defeating Blayce. Neal and Yuki are married, and Kel is still working at New Hope. This is rated PG-13 for language (semi-mild) and maybe sexual references in later chapters *Chapter 25 up!!!*
1. Moonlit Thoughts

That night, as Kelady of Mindelan gazed at the stars, there was a slightly sad look in her eyes. realizing what she was doing, Kel quicly snapped herself out of it, disgusted that she should be acting just like the typical noblewoman that she didn't want to become. Even when she had been rewarded by King Jonathan for the defeat of Blayce the Gallan, she still wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Her assignment for the slaying of the mage, was to take charge of a new refugee camp, after her first one had been nearly completely distroyed. Now, the camp, New Hope, was small, but thriving. She looked across the room she was staying in.   
  
Currently she was being housed by 2 of her best friends, recently married. Neal, who she used to know as constantly falling into unrequited love and full of an extremely sarcastic sense of humor, and Yuki, one of her closest friends from her years in the Yamani islands had been married for just over a year now, and had a baby boy, they named Nealan, after his father. Yuki could only hope that Neal Jr. wouldn't be as much of a handful as his namesake. Kel visited Neal and Yuki often, now she was on her way to report to Lord Wyldon, her old training master, now her supervisor, or so to speak.   
  
Things were going well for Keladry, she was part of a tranquil town, that she helped to develop, and she was well respected, even though she might not have been well liked. Because she was the first girl to train as a page, at least knowingly. Her heroine, Alanna the Lioness, had trained secretly dressing as a boy, for 8 years until she could let the kingdom know that she was a girl, and had earned a shield the same as any boy. Jump, her constant canine companion, trotted up to her, as she looked out the window of her bedroom. "Oh jump, it's not that I'm jealous of Neal and Yuki's happiness, it's just that, I feel like i'm not quite up to par in some ways. I am a good knight and commander, butt as far as being a lady, label me clueless, and ship me to Corus. I like it better when I have real assignments, it can take my mind off of trivial things." she finished, smiling wryly.   
  
She then realized what a fool she was being. She knew she was becoming depressed; she was on the way to Cleon's wedding to a noblewoman from another fief. Even though she and Cleon had shared many kisses in the dark while she was a squire, she hadn't seen him for an extended time, except for when he told her that he would marry as his mother wished. In a way Kel was relieved, when she saw Cleon again, she realized that she didn't feel the same spark she did when they were first in love. Still, it hurt a bit to be going to his wedding, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She and Cleon would always be friends, lovers or not.   
  
The next morning she, Nealan and Yuki would depart for the fief of Kennan Cleon's home, where he and Rosine, the heiress, were to be married. Lucky for her, she would be meeting many of the boys she trained with, she was starting to miss them. They would definitely keep her mind off of what she was missing, they helped her out when they were together, they would want to keep her busy while she needed it. She was indefinitely grateful for her friends.   
  
"Oh well Jump, we'd best get back to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 


	2. To Kennan..

The next morning at breakfast, she ate slowly with a heavy heart. Neal and Yuki both picking up on her apprehensiveness try to keep the mood light, joking and bantering while Kel picked at her eggs. Finally Neal, always impatient, decided to take the matter into his own hands. "Kel, I know this is going to be tough for you, but think about what it's like for Cleon. He really liked you, do you know that Kel? This is pretty much killing him to let you go like this, and if I hadn't found yuki here," he doged his wife's good natured punch and continued, "you would have been a woman I would want to spend a long time with, but we're too much alike. I know that most of the guys from training were expecting to see you an Cleon together. it's not something against you, so stop acting as if another one of your sparrows died. Just remember, Cleon isn't going to go a day without thinking of you, just realize that you will always be friends!"  
  
Kel was surprised that Neal had made a speech like that. Apparently he really did care about her and her happiness, and had noticed her moping. "I'm sorry Neal, Yuki. I really just need to snap out of this, As soon as we start riding I'm sure I'll loosen up. As Neal knows, i'm normally a morning person, but today must be an exception." she stated with a forced grin.   
  
The ride to Kennan was surprisingly pleasant. Neal had a knack to tell stories about their pagedom, always making the Stump, which was Nealan's "affectionate" nickname for Lord Wyldon into the evil demon, unless it was Joren or the hillmen, or the spidrens. Neal had a knack to make any story humorous unless you were the brunt of the joke. Kel was starting to understand why Neal had earned the nickname "Meathead" from Sergeant Domitan, Neal's cousin whom she had spent most of her time as a squire with, while with Raoul and the King's Own.  
  
Late that afternoon, the three arrived at the fief of Kennan. She had never visited Cleon's home before, even though he spent most of his time as a squire at Mindelan, he was Ander's, kel's brother, squire. Kel shoved away the lump in her throat, coaching herself mentally. Cleon needs Rosine for his people, why do you need to interfere with the lives of over 100 people to make yourself happy?? At that, Peachblossom, her ever obstinate gelding, lipped the front of her tunic, as if to say "You have me, what do you need that loud redhead for?" She grinned as she led Peachblossom into the stables.  
  
Before the ceremony, Kel and Yuki were readying themselves for the service. Yuki knew somewhat about what Kel what thinking of, and felt sympathy for her friend, but since she wasn't quite sure about what to say, she quietly readied herself. Dressed in a green kimono with a silvery overcoat, she and Neal made a wonderful couple. Kel, had thought about going in breeches, but decided on a gold shift with a maroon overdress. Yuki smoothed her hair, and with a kind smile, opened the door for them to make their way to the chapel 


	3. Old Friends

As Kel, Yuki and Neal entered the chapel, Kel was surprised at how beatiful it looked to her. She laughed to herself, thinking of New Hope, and the small, undecorated chapels there, except for those that didn't cost much to supply. Three walls had vines made to look as if they were coming down from the cieling, with roses put on the vines seemingly randomly. Wondering how Cleon's family had paid for all of this, she looked around the chapel taking note of the others who were there. She saw Owen, who had just recently passed his ordeal, something of which Kel was very proud. For after all, it was kel who had helped him quite a bit when he had been a new page. Smiling at the memory, she snaked her way over to where he was sitting, with Neal and Yuki following closely behind.  
  
"H'lo Owen." Kel said. At that, Owen spun around, and seeing Kel jumped up.  
  
"Kel! I didn't know you'd be coming, I mean, after all, you and Cleon-" At that Neal delivered a small kick to Owen. "Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. But how've you been Kel? New Hope was looking good when I was last there. You've been great with keeping things in line. I wish i was working there with you, but I'm still staying with Lord Wyldon until he gives me an assignment."  
  
Laughing, Kel said, "It's a wonder that Wyldon ihasn't/i send you off yet, with your incessant chatter. But if you really want, I can speak to Wyldon to hint that I might need you some time in the future."  
  
Blushing, Owen mumbled, "I don't need your help, I just think I'll probably be needed on border patrols, like most of the knights that don't have the skills that you or Neal have. I mean, I am a decent figher, and I can command, but I'm nothing special, at least not compared to you, Kel, or Neal, with the gift. I guess i'm just a bit uptight about leaving everyone for a year or so."  
  
"Come on now Owen, we all know that you're a fighter up in the ranks of the rest of the other knights. You just might not be, um, tactful, enough for commanding. Soldiers can take offense much more quickly that those that are your friends do. We understand that your feet spend more time in your mouth than on the ground." Grinning, she put her arm around Owen, and gave him a friendly nudge in the ribs. "Don't you remember some of the refugees from Haven? They sure were a handful..." Trailing off, Kel noticed that music had begun to play from a few minstrels dressed in Kennan colors. The smile becoming more forced, she sat down, with Owen on one side, and Nealan on the other. She was grateful for the support they lent her.  
  
As Rosine walked down the aisle, Kel looked at her critically. She could see why Cleon would have married her if it was for just looks that he cared about. She had extremely light blonde hair, down to her waist, with the greenest eyes that Kel had ever seen. She she looked beautiful in her gown, which was cream, trimmed in green, with a green ribbon around her waist as a sash, with the ends of the bow, trailing behind her as she glided down the aisle.  
  
After the bride had taken her place at the altar, Kel started watching for Cleon to come in. When he finally did, Kel was reminded of the good times that they had had together. Stealing kisses in dark corners, and bantering back and forth when they couldn't be alone. Cleon was wearing complementing colors to Rosine. He was complemented by a green shirt and leggings with a white tunic. With a sigh, she did realize that she didn't love Cleon anymore, even though that she knew that if they had gotten married when they were still in love, they might be unhappy or even bored with eachother by now.   
  
As the ceremony progressed, Kel drifted off into a semi-sleep, she had forgotten how boring these could be. By the time the ceremony was over, she was continually protesting that, no, she most certainly did not snore, and secondly, she wasn't even asleep! Groaning in exasperation she led the way to the reception, where she would face the inevitable, also known as the groom. 


	4. Meeting Rosine

I know that none of my past chapters have been in Paragraph form, and I don't know if this one will be either. If possible, if this isn't in para form, could, when you review please tell me how to get paragraphs. When I type, I use enter-tab for paragraphs, but they don't turn up. Should I be using Notepad, WordPad, or something else? thanks!   
  
~*~  
  
  
Upon entering the dining all, she found herself checking over her shoulder every few moments for Cleon. She didn't see him at first, but instead ran into Dom, Nealan's cousin whom she hadn't seen since she'd been to Nealan's wedding. She greeted Dom with a smile. "Hi Dom, I haven't seen you for a while. How've you been?"  
  
"Wow Kel! It's good to see you, how has New Hope been treating you?" Kel grinned and lightly punched Dom in the arm, remembering the troube she'd had when she first began working with the refugees. Now though, she had proven herself to them, and they seemed to like and respect her.   
  
"Things are going better I think, and I'm learning some carpentry!" She held up her fingers, showing that only a few of her fingers were bruised, unlike her skills before. Dom himself got Kel out of working with the carpenters after explaining that she would end up doing more harm than good.  
  
"I had no doubt you'd do well, you're very good at adapting, but I don't know how you can stand my little cousin over there with his newlywed, I can remember the poems he used to write to the girl in the fief next to his, Tulips are red, Your eyes are blue, I'll be a knight so I can rescue you....Believe me, it only went downhil from there!" he finished with a laugh.  
  
"Why are you so worried about ME Dom? You're the one with Raoul most of the time, and I've recently found out where Neal has gotten his awful sense of humor!" she joked, deftly dodging a kick from Neal.  
  
"Hey!" Neal interjected, "I was the one who did survive four YEARS with Alanna the lioness, you think she's good with a sword, she can do just as much damage with that tongue of hers. Even though, I DO understand that you worship her." He quickly amended noticing the dark look on Kel's face.  
  
Just then Cleon came over. "Good afternoon, Nealan, Keladry, Domitan. I'm very pleased that you could make it." Kel was surprised at how formal he was seeming. "How have things been on the border Kel, I hear that you were working with a refugee camp after defeating Blayce. By the way, congratulations on that, it must have taken some nerve to disobey orders like you did."  
  
Just as blandly, Kel replied, "I see you were busy here with your own affairs, Cleon. Why don't you introduce your bride to us, your oldest and best friends?" She said with a slight grin when she noticed Rosine trying to sneak past the group but still trying to look like she was mingling well.  
  
Sheepishly, Cleon pulled his new wife into the small circle, not noticing her discomfort at being suddenly surround by what she thought was 3 big fellows and one of their ladies. "May I introduce to you Rosine of Kennan, my wife. These are some of my friends from when I was a page and a squire. We have Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Sir Owen of Jesslaw, Sergeant Domitan of Queenscove, and Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
As Cleon recited Kel's name, she could see Rosine give a start. She had no way of telling if Rosine had known about Kel and Cleon's relationship, but could tell that she was making Rosine nervous. As she noticed that she saw that Cleon wouldn't meet her eyes. 'Something's going on here,' Kel thought. 'And I'm not sure it's a something I'm going to like.' Soutly, Kel pushed away the thought. Even though she and Cleon were lovers no more, they were still good friends. He would never to anything to hurt her, right?  
  
After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Rosine moved on to another group of girls, busily giggling, and throwing glances towards Kel and her friends. After Rosine left, Cleon seemed much more at ease with the rest of the group. Getting married didn't change his sense of humor or personality as much as Kel thought it would have. If anything, he seemed more reserved than he had before, unsure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
During the course of the conversation, Owen, Dom, and Nealan suddenly found other people that they were sure that they hadn't seen in years, which left just Cleon and Kel. "Well Cleon, how do you think you're going to like married life?" Kel asked with a kind smile.  
  
"Rosine is a decent woman, and will help my people greatly." he said, although it sounded like a practiced answer. In a more lifelike tone he said, "Kel, don't think that I married her just to be rid of you, you were my first love, and still one of my truest friends. It's just that--" and he broke off, noticing the fiery glance that Rosine was giving him. "Listen Kel, I've got to go know, but can you meet me somewhere, tonight? How about we go for a ride, Rosine hates horses, meet me in the stables after dinner, okay?"  
  
"Cleon, i don't really know if that's such a good idea, i mean, won't rosine be jealous?" Kel wanted to know. Nervously, checking over his shoulder, Cleon said, "Kel, just, please meet me in the stables, there's something that I want to talk to you about, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Kel said, "but I'm warning you, I don't want to start a family feud or anything. We'll just got for a nice ride after dinner to settle our stomachs, right?" 


	5. In the Stables

After dinner, Kel quietly slipped out of her group of her friends to freshen up before meeting Cleon. Stopping in the washroom, she quickly finger-combed her short locks and straightened her tunic. She figured that since she was going riding, why would she need to dress like a girl? Besides, the breeches were much more comfortable. Leaving the washroom, she was suddenly nervous. Why are you so nervous? she chided herself, and kept walking.  
  
Entering the barn, Kel needed a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Not seeing Cleon, she went to Peachblossom's stall, and started saddling her precious mount. They had been through a lot together, but Peachblossom, besides his temper, was, at least in Kel's opinion, the best horse in the whole King's Own, when she was a squire for Raoul. When she was finished, she still didn't see Cleon. 'Is he standing me up?' she wondered. She sat down on a bale of hay near the door to the barn, happy that it was to be a warm night.  
  
Just then two strong arms grabbed her from behind and spun her around. Her eight years of training as a page kicked in; she quickly kneed her attacker in the groin and then waited for the next attack, but heard nothing but a male voice, gasping in pain. Looking closer, Kel was shocked, it was Cleon who had grabbed her. "God's Kel, what the hell are you doing? I didn't know you'd, injure, me like that just for greeting you. I actually wanted to do this instead," and took Kel into his arms for a passionate kiss. For the first few seconds, Kel relaxed in his grasp feeling as if she were a squire again. Then she realized what was happening and pulled away, and smacked Cleon squarely across the face, but not so hard as she would have if he'd done that initially.  
  
"What in Mithro's name do you think you are doing?!? This is your first night married to Rosine and you come out here treating me like we were still playing knight! I don't want anything to happen to us anymore, because the truth is, I don't love you anymore!" At that, there was a shocked silence from both of them. Then Cleon sagged.   
  
"You're right Kel. Ever since we last met before you were sent to Haven, I've felt like something was missing, and I thought that was I was missing was you, and I was right in a twisted way. I don't think that I'm in love with you anymore either. I know my life with Rosine will be less exciting," he said with a grin. "But I believe that she and I will get along very well. The thing that was bothering me the most was that you would be one of those twittering court girls that got their hackles raised whenever an object of their affections talked to another girl. I think that's part of why I loved you so much. I still DO love you now, but am willing to keep is as brotherly love. When I kissed you, it was partly because I had missed you, and partly to test myself. But I do have a confession to make..."  
  
'Uh oh,' Kel thought, 'this can't be good.' "Well, Rosine was really bothered when I told her about us before. She was positive that we would still be going behind her back, so I told her something, to make sure that she wouldn't think that..."  
  
"What did you say Cleon? CLEON, what did you say!?!?" Kel insisted with a dangerous edge to her voice.  
  
"I told her that yondomorowenornealwersleepingethernicutyouoff." he finished while looking at the floor.  
  
"Cleon, I understood not a WORD of that, now can you PLEASE pull yourself together and tell me what you did so that I can understand you?!" Kel exploded.  
  
To Kel, Cleon was starting to look as she must when she jousted with her Lord Raoul. Cleon sighed. "Kel, I told Rosine that I caught you sleeping with Sergeant Dom, and had heard of you and Owen going at it, and told her that I never wanted anything to do with you again because of the heartache you put me through."  
  
Kel was very glad that there was a bale of hay where it was, because her knees turned to jelly when she heard that statement. Then she got angry. "You told Rosine that I was sleeping with Dom and Owen. And then told her that you never wanted to see me again. Well, maybe I never want to see YOU again!" Kel finished with a yell, and sprinted back towards her rooms, and threw herself on her bed. 


	6. A Surprising Announcement

I know that my chapters aren't really long, but I like doing things in little sections, like with the change of secenery or something. But please R/R, I'm not sure how well it's going to turn out yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, Kel was still in shock. 'How could he have done this to me?! He had to have known what a court-bred girl would do with a piece of gossip like this. I'm surprised I haven't heard of this before, most of the girls I've put up with at court weren't afraid to say something like this to your face, at least Rosine had enough tact to keep her mouth shut around me. Maybe she's heard that I can beat her husband jousting, or in archery, but how could he even think of doing this to me!?!? All for his selfish reasons!' Then she realized that his actions hadn't been all selfish, he had to marry Rosine for Kennan, and if she wouldn't marry him, his people would be put through great hardship, but it still wasn't fair. Sobbing, she was punching her pillow when she heard a knock at the door. "Go away, I'm tired, and want to sleep." she yelled through the door to whomever was on the other side.  
  
"I don't think so Kel," that was Neal. "You disappeared right after dinner, and no one knew where you were off to, but that wasn't a problem, then Owen heard one of the servants saying how you had run back from the stables a while ago, crying. What's the matter Kel? Open up!"  
  
"No way, I'm fine, I just fell."  
  
"Liar," came Dom's voice from behind the door. "I watched you beat your thumbs black and blue with a hammer without barely blinking an eye. What's going on? If you don't open the door, I or Neal, or Owen will find someone who will. All of the servants have keys."  
  
Reluctantly, Kel got up and unlocked the door, not wanting to make more of a spectacle of herself than she already had. She was only slightly surprised when she saw Neal, Dom, Owen, and Yuki standing at her door, looking worried. "Come in then, if you want. But I'm not saying that I'll talk."  
  
"Kel, if Cleon was the one who made you cry, just tell me, and I'll go have a jolly chat with him, although I don't know how much actual talking there would be." Owen stated. Kel fought to hold back a grin at her stouthearted friend. What did she need Cleon for when she had these four? Slowly, Kel told them the whole story, only pausing when her voice was too wobbly to contine, but if any of her friends noticed, they chose to kindly ignore it. When she was finished, Owen sat down next to her on the bed, and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay Kel," Dom said, watching Owen. "I doubt that anyone would believe rumors that you had three men going at once, though I can't say I am glad that I would have been one of them." he said with a grin.   
  
Kel gave Dom a watery grin as Neal darkly muttered, "And he calls ME Meathead, hmph! Now that things are just starting to get exciting, does anyone know how long before we're supposed to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kel suggested hopefully, dreading seeing Cleon again.  
  
With a smile, Dom said, "Well Kel, I have something to tell you. I've been just informed that the first order of the King's Own is coming to stay in New Hope for a month or so, to help teach the refugees some new weapons."  
  
Kel brightened quickly, "Truly Dom?? You and Raoul, and Hakhim?? That will be splendid! It'll be just like it was when I was with the Own!" and then she broke off, seeing Owen's dejected look. "Owen, has Wyldon finalized your border assignment yet? Because I was looking for someone to replace one or two of Merric's men in our company, he took a shoulder wound. Not, mind you from a weapon, he ran into a tree, racing with another of the knights, so both of them have been put to border patrol for a year or two. Are you interested in that position?"  
  
Unable to hold himself back, Owen threw himself onto Kel, hugging her and thanking her profusely, "You'd seriously talk to the Stump and get him to do that for me?!" Kel nodded, "How jolly! Kel, you are the greatest!"  
  
"Well then, it looks like the 5 of us will be in New Hope together. But if we're to leave day after tomorrow, I'm going to get some sleep now. Goodnight everyone, thank you." Kel ushered then out, and climbed into bed with her ever-faithful companion, Jump. Kel just realized something "Where were you Jump, while I was off with Cleon? Did you find a nice lady-dog to play with?" she asked with a grin, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ooh, Kel, Dom, and Owen together, for a while at least. Could this be K/O or even K/D? He he, I wonder if Neal is an over-protective cousin, or friend? 


	7. Talking With Wyldon

i I just noticed that I haven't credited Tammy yet. All characters (except for Rosine, sort of) belong to her, most places mentioned, and all dogs (so far.) I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, so, THANKS!! And, thanks to Tammy, who is coming to my area in October, Woohoo! go me! /i  
  
~*~  
  
  
The next morning, Kel rose early to eat breakfast. Knocking on Neal and Yuki's door to let them know she where she would be, she grinned, thinking, 'Isn't it funny that my two best friends got married? If anyone had told me when I was a page that Neal would marry one of my Yamani friends, I would start laughing and be unablle to stup until dinner.' After making sure that her friends were on their way, she woke both Domitan and Owen with a knock, and they promised that they would be down to break their fast as soon as they were dressed, although Dom did suggest, he should come as he was. Laughing, Kel declined, and with Jump, went down to breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later, Neal and Yuki came down, Nealan looking just as bleary-eyed over breakfast as he had when he was a page. Kel comtemplated telling Neal to eat his vegetables, but she didn't want to push it. By the time Kel was halfway done her meal, Owen and Domitan had both joined them. Waiting until they were all finished to talk, Kel asked, "Owen, is it going to be okay with Wyldon if I speak to him in the morning? I know better than to talk to Neal in the morning, but you've been his squire and you've got all the inside grit. So, sometime soon, when the bells toll for eleven o'clock, alright?"  
  
Still overwhelmed by his luck, Owen could do nothing but nod, but then got his voice back and said excitedly, "My Lord Wyldon, well there's no BAD time to talk to him, but if you're looking for a good time to chat, I'll NEVER get to New Hope, whether you need me or no!"  
  
"Alright Owen, I'll change and be on my way to see him. Did you want to come?"  
  
Owen shook his head. "If that's all right milady, I'd rather you do it, he respects you, and then he won't think that he's doing ME a favor. Besides I promised Neal and Dom we'd practice this morning, can't have the three best knights in the realm getting out of practice!"  
  
"Excuse me young sir, WHO'S the best knight in the realm?" Kel asked jokingly.  
  
"I was just talking about the Sir Knights, rather than the LADY Knights, I'm no match for you. You taught me how to get through as a page!"  
  
Flattered, Kel replied, "Enough with the flattery! If you're so sure Wyldon respects me, I'll be going then, I've got things to do." With that, she pushed her chair back, and walked towards her room. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing for Owen. He just looked SO sad at the thought of being practically on his own for a year, a boy - no, man,' she corrected herself mentally. 'would suffer being on his own, he might even start to act like Daine, talking to the birdies.'  
  
  
------  
  
  
Kel quietly went to Wyldon's quarters. Swallowing her nervousness, she carefully knocked on the door. "Who is it?" inquired a familiar voice.  
  
"Sir Keladry of Mindelan, sir."  
  
"Come in then, the door is open." Kel walked in to find Lord Wyldon sitting a desk with a small notebook in front of him. Trying to look without him noticing, she saw columns of numbers. "This is for the next group of soldiers going on border patrol; the supplies they are going to need. Did Owen tell you that he's going to go with the group heading out in May, two weeks from now?"  
  
"Actually, mi'lord, that's what I came to talk to you about. Two of Merrics patrol, I am sending on border patrol for some disturbances, I was wondering if I could maybe have Owen to come back with me to take their places, and maybe another soldier, if you think that I would need one."  
  
Giving Keladry the hairy eyeball, "What did that bloodthirsty green knight do to get you to ask me that, or is there an ulterior motive?"  
  
Shocked at that implication, Kel felt her face burn, remembering what Cleon had done to her, and said indignantly, "There is nothing going on between Owen and I. I said that I was looking for two knights to replace Merrics, and I though that Owen would do a good job, besides mi'lord, can you really imagine Owen on border patrol? He's too much of a social person, he would never have survived with the Yamanis."  
  
With a contemplative look. "You aren't doing this trying to snow me, are you Lady Keladry? I had been thinking that Owen would hate border patrol, I did put up with him for four years. If you are certain that you would be able to keep the little knight under control, I don't see any reason why I should stop you, just make sure you send who he's replacing to me. Do you want to notify Owen, or should I talk to him?"  
  
"Would you do it my Lord? I don't want him to think he's starting off with too many favors." Kel knew how happy Owen would be when he got his first real assignment, one that he thought that he's like doing.  
  
"You are dismissed Lady Keladry -- But before you leave, I would like to congratulate you on your work with New Hope, you have done a job that most other knights, even experienced ones would have turned their noses up at. Good day."  
  
"Thank you Sir," replied Kel, and quietly left his office glowing. A compliment that truthful from Lord Wyldon was quite an accomplishment, maybe she would have to talk to Nealan about calling Wyldon "The Stump." 


	8. All for an Apple

After leaving Wyldon's quarters, Keladry went to the stables to see Peachblossom, fighting down the memories she had from the last time she was here. She handed Peachblossom an apple and whispered the plans in her ear. Normally this would seem silly, but Peachblossom was an extremely intelligent horse. She was so busy, that she didn't realize someone walking up behind her, so when they threw their arms around her, she was completely unprepared. She jerked around, and was about to deliver a punch to her new "friend" when she saw that it was Owen.  
  
"Kel! Guess what, whatever you said to Wyldon must have worked, because he said I could go, even though I am going to be on 'probation,' he said that if I'm not working out good enough, he'll always be able to find me a spot on border patrol, but Kel, I get to come with you, and Neal, and Yuki, and Dom, isn't it exciting?!" Kel was only somewhat surprised that he hadn't taken a breath at all during his short speech, she was so used to Owen's chattiness, that it didn't bother her anymore, it was becoming more like Peachblossom's testiness than anything else, she was beginning to like it and would never want to change him.  
  
"That's great Owen," Kel said, giving him a hug, "But will you be ready to leave tomorrow after breakfast? I'm trying to get an early start."  
  
Kel didn't noticed, but Owen was blushing as he said, "I'll get to it now, I didn't really think that this would happen, I feel so lucky! Goodnight Kel, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"'Night Owen." Kel replied and went back to brushing Peachblossom, thinking about the trip tomorrow, she would be glad to get back on the road, wearing dresses every day while being around the other nobles was getting to be a bother. Wearing breeches again would be a comfortable feeling. With Jump at her heels, she headed back to her rooms, but decided to stop for a snack first. Walking into the mess, she saw Cleon at a back table. Her first thought was to turn around, but that would be too obvious. She was a knight, who was brave, and courageous....and she was also hungry.   
  
Inwardly groaning, Kel walked across the room to where there was fruit set out, apparently just for anyone who needed or wanted a snack. Choosing a golden apple, Kel was headed back out when her conscience took over. Sure, Cleon treated her like manure and soiled her reputation (not that that hadn't already happened) but they had been friends much longer. With a sigh, Kel headed over to where Cleon was sitting. She had never been married, but she didn't think it was quite normal for the groom to be alone, in the mess, during their first week of marriage. "Greetings, Lord Kennan." Kel said, testing the waters to see if things tonight would be better than the happenings of those before.  
  
"Kel...please, don't think that you have to talk to me, I'll be fine." Striding closer, Keladry noticed that Cleon's eyes were watery, as if he had been crying, but that couldn't be...could it?  
  
"Cleon, what's the matter? You look, to be honest, terrible. Not enjoying married life??" Kel tried to keep things light, so that he wouldn't get any idea that she was truly worried, and still actually cared about him.  
  
"Kel, remember how I told you what I had said to Rosine? Well, it's kind of coming back and smacking me in the face. Last night, after we met in the stables, well, I had told Rosine I was going out for a ride with my friends, and not to expect me back for a few hours. So, when I got back, I found her in our bed....but with another man. We're trying to work this out, but it seems so unfair! You and I never went farther than to kiss, but I walk in on her and some man, in my bed, on my WEDDING NIGHT!" Noticing the shocked look on Kel's face he said, "Well, I guess that I got what I deserved, huh? I really should never had told her that about us and you and Dom and Owen, but I just wanted things to work out, I had no idea that things would turn out like this, I just don't know what to do. For all I know, she's off pursuing her little tryst while I'm here spilling my problems to someone who probably hates me as much as I hate myself."  
  
"No Cleon, don't say that. I don't hate you. In fact, I am sorry for kneeing you the other night." Kel said blushing. "I'm also sorry for slapping you when you tried to kiss me, if I had known what Rosine was doing, I wouldn't have, I slapped you more out of respect for the marriage than that, well," Kel began to stumble over her words, but was saved when Cleon got up from his chair and bounded over to her. He swept her into his arms quickly and kissed her tenderly, and the with passion and a need. Slowly, Kel's body seemingly acting without permission responded to the kisses with vigor herself, and could feel Cleon fiddling with the hook at the back of her dress when Nealan walked in. Quickly, Kel and Cleon pulled apart, but it was too late. Neal had already seen them embracing, judging by the look on his face. Neal stormed over and not even trying to conceal his anger pushed Kel, something he had never done, and punched Cleon as soon as she was out of the way.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking you heartless bastard?! You made Kel here cry, and now you go about trying to break her heart again. I don't know, nor do I really want to know what's going on with Rosine, but it shouldn't involve Kel." With that, Neal pulled Kel by her arm out of the mess, and deposited her in her room saying ominously, "We'll talk in the morning."  
  
Morosely, Kel undressed and got into bed. 'All this commotion over an apple, I should have gone hungry.'  
~*~  
  
A/N Uh oh! Kel and Cleon back together? And Neal walking in on them? Better than Dom, I suppose, but all the same. Tell me what you think please! I need more reviews so that my muses come back! I was stuck for a long time with the part where Kel and Cleon started talking....should they kiss, should they fight, should Kel yell and beat the crap out of him? Oh well, this is just going to make some things VERY interesting. ;) 


	9. Just a Talk

The next morning, Kel woke up feeling as if she had drunk too much wine the night before. It felt like there was a pounding in her skull, and it took Kel a moment to realize that the pounding was actually someone was at the door. Getting out of bed, the events of the night before came back to her in a rush. Suddenly none too eager to answer the door, all of the strength went out of her, and she fell back on her bed, realizing that the sun wasn't up yet. "Come in, but please keep down the noise, don't wake the whole fief!" Kel croaked, and then cleared her throat. If it was Neal she knew that it probably wasn't going to be good....Nealan hated getting up early.   
  
The door swung open slowly and Kel lay back down in bed as Neal marched in and started berating her immediately.. "What the hell do you think that you were doing last night?! Cleon is married for Mithro's sake! What would his wife have thought if she walked in, might I add? If I had walked in and found Yuki trading spit with some other guy, he would have been beaten until he was no more than a grease spot on the floor, well, maybe not, but you get the idea." As soon as Neal paused for a breath Kel spoke up.  
  
"What do you actually think we were doing? I saw him, alone, in the mess and I went over to talk to him. I don't know how we ended up kissing, really." 'Oh boy,' Kel thought, 'I really need to work on this eloquency stuff, I sound like some blonde harlot working in the tavern up the road aways!'  
  
"Kel, that may be how YOU are looking at it, but what if Cleon's mother walked in, or your brother?? Then how do you think it would have looked? Or even if you walked in and he was kissing a woman other than Rosine, what would be your first suspcicion? I would think that you would have had more sense than that, Kel!"  
  
"Nealan, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He looked depressed. I talked to him. I felt bad for him, and we kissed. I'm sorry, okay, what's going to happen now? You are the only one who saw us, and I am leaving today, so what's the big deal?"  
  
"What's the big deal?! You think that this is all about your broken heart, don't you? What about everyone elses heart, what if my cousin had walked in and found you, now how would you have felt? He would have been heartbro--oops." Neal suddenly realized that he might have said too much, and quickly tried to shut his mouth.  
  
"What are you saying about Dom? That he wants me too? Ha, He's a SERGEANT Neal, and I'm just the first legal Lady Knight. Your cousin is part of the Kings Own! But you said that he would be heartbroken if he saw me kissing Cleon? Do you mean that he likes me Neal?!"  
  
Suddenly a lot less angry, Neal tried to make amends, "Kel, I didn't say anything about Dom. You just keep your mouth shut that I ever said anything about him to you, if he knew what I said to you, he'd kill me. I, um, think I better be um, going now, can't have Yuki awake without her charming husband there, now can we?" Without waiting for an answer, Neal started to slink out of the room, looking for all the world like a dog after messing in the house. "Well, I'll be going now!"  
  
"Neal, you come back here right now!" Kel yelled. "What were you going to say about Dom?"  
  
"If you really want to know, why don't you just ask him yourself? But if you do, you might want to wait until you both would be dressed, we can't have any more rumors going around about our dearest lady knight, now can we?" Neal said, pointedly looking at Kel's skimpy nightclothes.  
  
Blushing, Kel quickly pulled the covers back up to cover herself. "Neal, are you mad at me about last night?"  
  
Turning, Neal came back and sat on the edge of the bed, his face serious. "Kel, I'm not mad at you, I just sometimes don't understand you. I know that you and Cleon had something special, but I think that you need to worry now about the friendships that you still have. He is now married, happily or no. I don't know how things will turn out with him and his doube-crossing wife, but whatever happens, it shouldn't happen because of you. Cleon is his own person and usually makes his own decisions. Maybe they will turn out to have a wonderful relationship, and maybe not, but now, it's none of your business, and if you think you need a man to be happy, just look around you."  
  
With that, he got up and left, leaving Kel with her questions.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who had R/R! It's v. helpful! And I'll keep going next weekend, cause I don't get much of a chance to write during the week. 


	10. Confrontation

Disclaimer. I own nothing that you recognize. If you recognize Lady Maurine, you need to reread the books, she's mine, ALL mine!  
Uh yeah, this chapter is rated PG-13 for language and sexual referencing. Nothing graphic, I just want to be on the safe side.  
  
~*~  
  
Agitatedly, Kel pulled on her riding clothes, a pair of loose breeches and a maroon tunic. Grumbling under her breath about boys who couldn't keep their mouths shut, she yanked a comb through her hair. Cursing as she stubbed her toe on the dresser, she pulled on a pair of well-worn leather boots. Straightening for a quick glance in the mirror she saw someone who looked tired, grouchy, and puzzled....and then she realized that she was looking at herself. With a sigh she finished packing and with Jump trailing along, she took her packs out to the stables to keep until after the small company to start north finished eating.   
  
Feeding Peachblossom an apple, Kel dropped her bags in Peachblossom's stall. After giving him a hug, she started towards the mess hall. As she walked in, every mouth shut and all eyes turned towards her. 'Shit,' Kel thought, 'what have I done to deserve this THIS time?'  
  
Slowly picking up a bit to eat, she made her way over towards Neal and Yuki, where she also found Domitan, and Owen. As she sat down, Yuki whispered. "Kel, what's going on? I heard some of the ladies whispering....something about you and Cleon were together last night, what are they talking about?" Kel quickly shot a look at Neal to see if he had said anything. Neal, she knew, couldn't keep a secret if he wanted to, his face always gave him away. Realizing that he hadn't said anything, she felt her stomach twist itself even farther into a complex system of knots.  
  
"I, um, I have to go. Neal, can you explain things? I really have to go right now. I'll talk to you in a bit, I need to, pack." Kel lied, and raced for the door, Yuki, Owen and Dom shooting puzzled looks after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"..and that's all that happened. I had walked in on them kissing and Kel explained everything to me. Someone else must have seen them...or else Cleon told someone else.." Neal trailed off, and his face went tight. He saw that Dom looked as if his horse had died. Neal was too uptight to notice that Owen's expression was mirroring Dom's. "You know what? I have some business to attend to too. I'll be in our rooms later, my sweet." He said to Yuki. "It looks as if we may not be leaving today. Kel isn't one to run from a battle."  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Nealan found Cleon in the stables. 'How ironic,' Neal thought, 'coming back to the scene of the crime.'   
  
"Cleon," Neal called cuttingly. "Have you seen Kel lately?"  
  
Cleon's face almost instantaneously turned a deep shade of magenta. "I don't think I've seen her, not since you last have.....unless there was more going on last night that I had imagined."  
  
Shocked at what Cleon was implying, Neal pulled his arm back and walloped Cleon in the stomach. "I would never, you lying little son of a bitch, Kel is my closest friend. I would never do anything that could hurt her the way that you have, why don't you try feeling some of the pain that she does, creep?" And Neal continued his tirade with another punch aimed for Cleon's nose, but it was blocked, and countered with a kick in the stomach.  
  
Neal was shocked. Looking at Cleon, he didn't see the boy he knew while training to be a knight. Instead, he saw someone who was wild with grief and anger. Deciding wisely, Neal punched Cleon one last time, and while Cleon was on the floor, Neal hurried back to the house. He wasn't running from a fight, just waiting for the next confrontation.  
  
~*~  
  
While Neal was in the stables, Yuki was doing some investigating of her own. Thanking the Yamani gods of luck that she wasn't well known, she excused herself from Dom and Owen and made her way over to where a gaggle of ladies were eating. Politely introducing herself as Lady Yukimi she answered a few questions. "Are you a friend of the bride or groom?" "Are you from the Yamani Islands?" "Have you ever seen the emperor?" Yuki was used to nosyu questions such as these. She encountered them at every court party that she had attended. Sometimes she would make up stories that were just inside of believable, to see how much the ladies would believe. Most of the time, they bought into all of it. Deciding to put her acting skills to work, she said that she was a friend of Lady Kennan, Cleon's mother, and that she was one of the ladies in waiting for the Emperor's wife, until she came to Tortall where was to be married to a man she had never met before.   
  
Within a matter of minutes after her introduction, Yuki knew most all of the gossip around the fief. Luckily, or not so luckily for her, Kel and Cleon were the main topic of gossip. According to Lady Maurine, one of the servants had walked in on them sleeping together in the stables. Gasping at the appropriate points in the story, Yuki was inwardly seething. 'How dare they say or even think this about Keladry. She, as far as I know, has never bedded with a man, and if she did, it most certainly be with one who was married!'  
  
Politely, Yuki excused herself, and made her way back to their room, wondering if Neal was back yet.   
  
~*~  
  
Walking into her quarters, Yuki gasped. Neal was sitting, barechested on the bed. Mementarily Yuki was taken aback, she had forgotten how perfect her husband was. Then she realized why he was only partly dressed. A large blue bruise was spreading from his lower right ribs to his navel. With a surprised gasp, Yuki hurried over. "Neal, what happened? Are you okay? Can I do anything to help?"  
  
With what seemed like a forced grin, Neal said, "You should see the other guy."  
  
Groaning with a smile, Yuki ran tender fingers over the bruised area. "Anything broken?" She asked needlessly. Neal knew how to take care of himself, he was, after all, a healer.   
  
"All the better for seeing your smiling face, my love." Neal responded, and then getting up, he shut the door and quickly locked it.   
  
Then he pulled Yuki down onto the bed, and whispered. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I love you so much." He began toying with the sash at her waist, until it came undone. Soon, Yuki's dress was on the floor, and they were only in their undergarments, Neal noticed that Yuki had replaced her pregnancy charm. "Not ready for another one yet, my love?" Neal asked with a mischievious smile. "Good thing you're wearing it then," and then pulled the blankets over him and his wife.  
  
As she succumbed to her feelings, Yuki thought, 'When I was younger and still gossiped with my friends, they always said that a man truly loved you if you could kiss and love eachother even in the morning. I now know what they meant, and if you ask me, this love definitely goes both ways.'  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Okay, I don't think that this is one of my better chapters. Neal did finally try to beat the crap out of Cleon. And we know that it's not because he wants Kel, he's still in love with Yuki. I know I left Kel after the beginning of the chapter, because I want to build suspense....okay, just because I haven't decided what to do yet! he he!   
Please R/R! 


	11. In the Closet Allergies yeah, it stinks,...

Kel nervously paced her room, muttering to herself. "Gods! Why does all of this have to happen to me? Sure, I mean, yeah, I am the first legal lady knight but why must that make me the center of gossip!? Oh, to be back in New Hope, where none will laugh at me. They know who I am and what I stand for. None of these hussies in this place know anything about me, I'm just another topic of conversation for them! But, I can't just leave now and go back to New Hope, I can't run from a fight!" Dejectedly, Kel sat on the edge of her bed. Just then she heard a knock.   
  
Not really looking forward to having company, Kel was quiet for a few moments, hoping to infer that she wasn't in her rooms. "Kel," Dom's voice came from the other side of the door. "I know you're in here, you WERE talking to yourself, remember?"  
  
'Curses, foiled again!' (A/N Sorry, I didn't mean to really add that, I think I've been spending too much time with my friends!) Kel thought as she got up to unlock her door. She knew better than to keep Dom waiting, besides, she wanted to discuss something with him. "H'lo Dom," Kel greeted him.  
  
"Kel, what's going on? You said that we were to leave today. You don't go back on a promise."  
  
"I also don't turn tail and run from a fight, Sergeant. Those who are spreading these rumors about me, obviously need to be reminded of who can fend for themselves, and don't need to hide behind biting remarks."  
  
"Kel, You - and I - know the truth. Why do a bunch of nosy noblewomen need to know the truth? Anyone that I thought mattered to you knows that you earned your sheild, possibly more so than some of the rest of us" Dom said.   
  
Her mind slowly came back to her normal state. "You care enough about me to trust in me, that I'm not just a court harlot?"  
  
"Kel, I've always cared about you, ever since I first saw you as Raoul's squire, but -- " Dom broke off.  
  
"What do you mean, you've always cared about me? I know that Raoul cares about me, he put up with me for four years. Is that how you look at me, as a little sister?" Kel wanted to know. With that, Dom sat down next to her on the bed and caught her up in a passionately romantic hug. At the first touch, Kel felt a tingle starting from her toes that worked up to her lips. Just then she wanted nothing more than to stay in Dom's arms for the rest of the day.   
  
Almost shyly, Kel looked up at Dom, and she saw in his eyes truth. As Dom saw her looking at him, he asked, "Are you alright with this?" Kel's smile was the only response that he needed. He drew her towards him, and then touched his lips to hers. This kiss was unlike those that Kel had shared with Cleon, or so it seemed. This one was more magical than any of the other she had shared with Cleon, it was as if there was a band marching through the room, the drums beating out a quick rythym. It took them both a minute or so to notice, that the sound wasn't in their heads, but was someone at the door. "Not again," Kel groaned. Realizing how things would look is someone walked in with Kel and Dom on the bed together, Kel quickly whispered, "Get in the closet, Dom."  
  
"What do you mean?" he started to protest, but then remembered the whole reason why Kel was upset to begin with. Domitan quickly stode over to the large closet, and shut the doors. Kel silently cursed herself for always thinking ahead of time, if only she had left her clothes hanging there a bit longer.  
  
Kel immediately donned her best Yamani-Lump face and opened the door. Standing outside of it was Cleon. Almost losing her cool, Kel blurted, "What are you doing here you--I mean, how can I help you, Sir?" Knights, even lady ones were always supposed to be chivalrous.   
  
"Can I come in Kel? I was afraid you had already left."  
  
"Cleon, we aren't together anymore. I thought that would be cleared up to you by now! I know you're a bit thick-headed, but this is ridiculo--" Just then, a snort came from the closet. 'Dammit,' Kel thought to herself. 'It's just my luck.'  
  
"Kel.....what was that? I heard someone sneeze..." Despite Kel's efforts to stop his long strides to the closet, he reached it before her. Throwing open the door, Dom was caught like a child eating candy just five minutes before dinner. "What the---Kel! I thought I knew you better than this! How could you do this to me? I was coming to apologize for those things being said about you, but maybe the rumors about you ARE true."   
  
With an expression of utmost shock on her face, Kel pulled back her fist and punched Cleon in the stomach. She almost could have sworn she heard him say, "Not again." But then decided that she must have been imagining it so she grabbed a fistful of his shoulder-length hair, and tugged - hard. His head came back up with a yowl. "I don't ever want to hear that from you. Ever again." Kel asserted. "I don't need your help. The only reason that I hadn't left yet was because I don't run from a fight. I'm not a coward." She spat the last word out making sure that Cleon understood her words completely. "Now, I want to settle this in a dignified manner. I challenge you. You choose what kind. Archery, jousting, swords, or even barehanded. I will take you on, and I will win. Tomorrow morning, sun-up, outside of the stables. What'll it be, dear knight?"   
  
Surprised that Kel had that much anger in her, he replied, "I'll see you there....we'll use bows, best out of 3 rounds." He then spat on the floor and stalked out, but not without a parting remark. "Hope you and Domitan enjoy the rest of your time together...No one wants to bed a knight disgraced." and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Oh Gods, Kel, I am so sorry, I couldn't help it, you know how I get this time of the year, everything seems to make me sneeze." Dom bumbled.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. I needed to finish this off on my own terms anyways, but from now on, let's keep our little rendez-vous a bit more personal, even though this entire place will have us married by tonight." Kel said with a grin.   
  
Relieved, Dom swept Kel up in a tender kiss, and then they headed towards the training yards. The next morning, Kel had a score to settle. 


	12. Vegetables do a lot

Disclaimer. I own nothing that you recognize. I DO however own Rosine. I wish I owned them, cause then I ought to be a millionaire..but no such luck. On the good side, only 6 more day's till I get to go see the Goddess (Tammy!) herself! yay! and on my birthday no less! (okay, sorry for getting off track!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Phew, Kel, that was quite a workout." Domitan groaned as he and Kel headed towards their rooms for baths before dinner. (Not together, of course.) All afternoon, they had gone through relentless practice and drills, focusing on archery, as the next morning was her 'showdown' with Cleon.   
  
"Thanks for working with me Dom," Kel said, suddenly wondering how many people would be by the stables the next morning hoping that Kel would end up making a fool of herself. "I hope things go well tomorrow, I can't disgrace you, Neal and Yuki, and Owen, or myself. I need to prove myself again. Do you think I can do it?" Kel asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course I think you can do it, dearest lady knight. You are so close to perfect it's scary." Dom said with a grin. "You would never let another knight with an over-inflated ego keep it that big."  
  
"Oh stop it, I'm blushing," Kel said only somewhat sarcastically. "I'm starved now, I'm going to go wash up and then head to dinner, meet me there?"  
  
"Have no doubt Kel. I'll see you there!" Dom said with a smile as he headed off towards the men's baths. Kel headed in the opposite direction with a lot on her mind. As she stopped by her room to grab a change of clothes, she realized that she hadn't seen Jump for awhile. Or maybe she had. She had had a lot of stuff on her mind lately, she pondered, but couldn't help but wonder just where her faithful companion was. With a sigh, she picked up her change of clothing and headed towards the baths knowing that the steam would feel good to her muscles.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking into the baths, Kel was relieved to find that there were no other people in the bath. Climbing into the deliciously hot water, someone else walked in. Kel hoped it wasn't Rosine...she'd had enough confrontation for one day. With a sigh of relief, Kel realized that it was Yuki. She hadn't been able to talk to her alone for a while.   
  
"Yuki, Hi!" Kel called, and then listened to her voice echo against the tile walls. Usually unable to look at things around her like this, Kel looked up at the ceiling and saw a delicate mosaic of a scene from what could only be the council of the gods. Kel could identify Mithros in the golden armor, and the Mother Goddess with hair blacker than ebony. She saw the god of dreams and the Graveyard Hag, many of which Daine had told her about. Thinking again of how different the Yamani islands were from Tortall she smiled. She would be the one with the advantage.   
  
As she entered the water, Yuki headed towards Kel looking very self-conscious. Kel had to laugh. When she first arrived at the palace in Tortall, she too was shocked at the fact that women bathed together in a communal pool. Besides getting used to being the only girl in the training program, she also had to learn to bathe with others. As they washed themselves, they had the best round of girl-talk she had since she last saw her mother. Kel finished before Yuki, and quickly dried herself and dressed, deciding to wear her deep green gown that was almost a black, with the sky-blue under gown, smiling at the colors, they were two of her favorites. She deftly pulled her hair back into a ribbon that matched the blue perfectly and gave a little sigh of contentment. She'd never be a beauty, but good enough for her purposes. SHE wasn't trying to seduce every man in Tortall, unlike that little harlot, Ros-- 'Stop it Keladry, she chided herself. You're starting to sound like Rosine yourself!'  
  
"Yuki, do you mind? I'm going to head to dinner."  
  
"Of course not Kel, go on ahead, I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Nealan for a bit anyways. Go on, you must be starved." With that, Kel headed towards the mess not really paying attention to her surroundings, so much so that she ran smack dab into Owen.  
  
"Gosh," Owen said, looking flustered. "I'm so sorry Keladry, I watching where I was going---Gee, you look really nice, Kel. Where're you going in that getup?"   
  
"I WAS going to dinner!" Kel said, suddenly unsure of her dress. "What's wrong with my dress?"  
  
"Nothing at all!" Owen quickly amended. "I'm just not used to seeing you in a dress....It's sort of like me wearing a skirt!" Kel had to cover her giggles at the thought, although pink would be a good color on him.... "But you really do look pretty Kel, you should wear dresses more often, I mean when you're not riding or fighting or killing bandits or any other jolly stuff. I don't know how you girls put up with all that cloth around you!"  
  
"Well Owen, if you are so sure that you do approve of my attire, can we please head to the mess? I'm starved!"   
  
"That's just what I was going to say, Lady Keladry," Owen said, suddenly sounding as if he was trying to sound much more formal. "May I accompany you Lady Knight?" Owen inquired offering his arm just as all the pages had been taught in Master Oakbridge's etiquette.  
  
Stifling a giggle, Kel took his arm, just as she had seen the court ladies do, and headed off to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kel and Owen dug into their dinners, Kel saw Dom, Neal, and Yuki walk in. She half-stood to wave them over, and they acknowledged the table before grabbing some food. As Neal slid in across from her, Kel quickly noted that he hadn't picked up very many vegetables. "Neal," Kel made sure there was plenty of warning in her voice. "What have I told you about eating your vegetables?"   
  
Before Neal could respond, Owen interjected, "I eat my vegetables!" And then blushed a bright red immediately after, as soon as he realized that he was the only one to have spoken up.  
  
Feeling bad, Kel amended, a bit late, "So do I....Neal? We're waiting!" With a sigh, Neal got up and headed back to get some vegetables, mumbling under his breath all of the way. The events of the day finally catching up with her, Kel hurried to finish her meal, and politely excused herself when she was done to go back to her rooms.   
  
"I'll come with you Kel!" offered Owen, and Kel didn't see any reason to turn him down, so she agreed. The walk back to her rooms was slow and amiable. Kel didn't realize how much she had missed Owen in the time he was a squire. As they reached Ke'l door, she turned around to say goodnight to Owen. When she turned, he planted a shy kiss on her cheek, and while yelling "Goodnight!" over his shoulder, retreated to her rooms.  
  
'Great,' Kel thought, 'Just great. If someone had told me two weeks ago that I'd have three men kiss me within three days, I would have laughed myself silly. Now I'm not quite sure who would be doing the laughing.'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N - Yes, I know this was kind of a weak chapter. I sort of got stuck. You see, Kel is a very confused girl now. Dom, or Owen? who will she pick?? (okay, okay, I don't know myself, but it's all good!) This chapter kind of went downhil from dinner...some, or all, of the dialogue got sort of cheesy, just don't sue, remember, I own nothing you recognize! 


	13. ReadySet

Okay, sorry I didn't update. (Yeah, that sounded really vain, like you should care that I haven't updated, didn't it? sorry!) I've got 2 reasons.   
  
#1. I had an exchange student here for the past two weeks and had NO time to myself, and  
  
#2. I MET TAMMY!!! Hehe. She was in town (on my birthday no less!) And I dragged my friend and our exchange students along. She is truly awesome! She read from the next book set in Tortall that comes out this fall. It's about Arianne, Alanna's daughter who runs away from home. She -doesn't- want to become a knight, and after she runs away she is captured and sold as a servant....or something to that effect. And she's not going to write anymore books about Kel in the near future,,,,Near being until 2009! But she will be writing one about Numair when he was in Carthak, and another finisher for the Circle of Magic where the four of them are back together again. (I know that she mentioned more, but I forget the rest of them!) And I saw her husband (there with her) and she signed my copy of Lady Knight....It was good fun, good fun! but anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Kel rose early. Glancing out of her window, she saw that the sun was just coming up. She was surprised at the colors she saw. Normally, she was asleep when the sun rose, but to see this, she just might have to make a few exceptions.   
  
Picking up her glaive, Kel gave it a few practice swings, and after limbering up her arms a bit, she went into a complex pattern dance. Even though to anyone's untrained eye this would take immense skill, Kel was taking it easy, she would need her arms in top condition in just under two hours. As Kel finished the dance she grinned. She had made a mistake or two, but her muscles were ready for action. She shed her pajamas and climbed into a clean pair of tan breeches, with a light blue tunic. As she was finishing lacing her tunic, Kel heard a timid knock on her door. After hesitating for a short moment, Kel went to see who else was up at this hour.  
  
"Who is it?" Kel asked quietly, as to not disturb anyone still asleep.  
  
"Kel, It's Dom, open up, please!" the sergeant called. Kel quickly opened the door, but did not invite her friend inside, remembering the last embarrassing incident with him in her room. After she realized that it would seem just as strange with Dom standing in her doorway, she invited him in.  
  
"Come in Dom, I was just changing....I had to warm up for our little head-to-head with Cleon this morning." Kel said, and then noting Dom's strange look, she asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm....fine..." Dom said, trying to smile, "I guess I'm just worried about you....not that I need any reason to worry, you are one of the best knights in the realm. We both know that you're going to kick his-"  
  
"Dom, I can't get over-confident...I've seen it happen to the best, and I know that I may not be the best, but since I've got the advantage of Cleon's anger against him, he could be helping me. It's times like these when my training in the Islands really comes in handy and why they are such formidable fighters, they know how to keep their emotions in check until the job is done."  
  
"I know that, Kel, It's just that you've already been semi-publicly humiliated, and I don't want you to feel that you're doing this just to make Cleon look like a moron, although if you're not up for it, I know a certain few knights who would jump at the chance.." Dom trailed off with a mischevious grin.  
  
"Please Dom, you know that I'm doing this for MY honor, and not just to try to look herioc. I may not win, remember? And anyways, I've got just over an hour now before I have to be at the practice grounds...so are you up for a quick breakfast?"   
  
"Of course, my lady-love," Dom said, sweeping into an elegant bow, trying to look chivalrous, but only ending up looking, well, funny. "I was just about to ask you that myself, what shall we dine on this morning? Some bread and juice, or should we go a step higher and splurge on pancakes?"  
  
"Dom, I'm so glad to have you around, if only to keep me with a sense of humor," Kel giggled, and let him take her arm, as he led her towards the mess hall. On the way, Kel was surprised by how many people were up at this hour. Hoping that not all of them would turn out to watch the competition, Kel quickly grabbed some bread and cheese. She wasn't hungry, but had learned early on to never go into battle without eating. Kel knew that this wasn't really a battle, but her nerves were humming and her senses were honed. As she and Dom ate they kept the conversation light. As the two finished their meal Dom, Yuki, and Owen trickled in slowly, all of them looking bleary-eyed but ready to face the day.   
  
Looking at them made Kel realize what she was really competing for. 'These people are my true friends,' Kel mused. 'I know that they will accept me, no matter whether I win or lose. Sure two of my best friends are married, and the other two...well, I may never figure -them- out, but they all know the true me and aren't dumb enough to listen to any gossip ricocheting around the gaggles of ladies.' These thoughts calmed Kel, and she finally knew that she was ready. After running back to her rooms to gather her bow and string, she headed out to the field. Even though it was twenty minutes before the competition was supposed to begin, there was already a small crowd gathered. As Kel got closer, she could pick out colors and faces. There was Cleon, looking clean and ready in maroon and beige; Next to him was Rosalind. Kel tried not to laugh, Rosalind looked as though she couldn't be anymore bored. Cleon was explaining something to Rosalind very animatedly, but she didn't seem to care. 'It really is a shame," Kel thought, looking at them. 'They'll never get along at this rate, but it's not my problem now. Cleon sealed his fate the moment that he called -me- a whore, when -he- of all people would know the truth.'  
  
Kel squared her shoulders and marched towards her opponent. "Good morning Cleon, are you ready to begin?"  
  
Cleon sneered, a facial expression that had never really suited him. "I've been ready to rub your pride in the dirt every day since I caught you sleeping with Owen, the little squire. So, shall we dance?" he asked maliciously.  
  
Fighting back a grin, Kel found herself relieved. They didn't have to put on a face for those gathered here. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Cleon? We can't have anyone getting hurt, least of all your pride."  
  
"Alright then, Lady Knight," Cleon spat as though it was something bitter in his mouth. "Here are the rules. We each get five arrows, we alternate turns shooting. You can choose the target, and I see that you already have your bow. If you want, go up and inspect each target. They should be identical. After each shot, your arrow will be removed from the target - if you hit it. Any questions?"  
  
"Actually yes, sir, after -I- win, what are the agreements to terms? We both know the truth, so if I win, I get to tell everyone the truth, and if you win, nothing will change, all right? But if you win, I'll also stop besmirching -your- honor, of course." Keladry replied, keeping a courteous tone.  
  
"Fine then, it's a deal, let's shake on it." The two knights grasped eachothers arms, both a bit more tightly than needed. When their eyes met, Kel could almost smell the sparks, but this time they were not of romance, they were of competition, and hatred.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N PS Thanks to all of my reviewers, and I'm going to try to write more often now, even though it's difficult with schoolwork and all, But wanted to say thank you...sometime I might actually write out specific ones, but not tonight. *g* 


	14. I always hit my target

Kel grimly strung her bow, running her fingers over the wood and had a mixed feeling of emotions run though her. She thought about Cleon. He had always helped her practice, and now he was trying to better her. He had never used to be this competitive or negative, but pain can chage a person. Kel had seen many animals turn mean if they were hurt; The same goes for people, and Cleon was definitely in pain, though little of it physcial. 'If anyone should be in pain, it's me!' Kel thought, but then quickly squelched those thoughts. She really HAD been away from the Yamani Islands too long.   
  
Then, a servant of Kennan gave the signal for them to begin. Kel didn't rush, there was no time limit, and she didn't want to make a careless mistake. She methodically put an arrow to her string, and squinted as she aimed. The main bulls-eye seemed miniscule from 20 yards back, but she knew that it wouldn't be much bigger if she was right in front of it. Both Kel and Cleon were good archers, the typical black circle that was 7 inches in diameter was too vague for them. Instead, there was an extra white circle inside of the black with a diameter of about 4 inches, and an even smaller black circle that couldn't be much more than an inch wide. Grimly, Kel watched Cleon next to her, and saw that he was watching her too, almost daring her to shoot first. Not wanting to stoop to his level of hopeful intimidation, Kel aimed, and loosed her string. Almost simultaneously, Kel heard the twang of a bowstring to her left. Apparently Cleon had chosen almost the exact same moment to shoot.  
  
The servant, who had stood with the other spectators during the actualy release, rushed back to see the accuracy of the two knights. He examined both equally, and then invited another 3 people to examine them also. Kel was relieve to see that one of them was Nealan, he would make sure there was no corruption with the judges. (Unless it was in Kel's favor of course.) The servant, after conferring with the others, trotted back towards Cleon and Keladry. "Your arrow, my lord," the servant addressed Cleon, "was just two thumb-widths outside of the smallest target to the right. The lady knight's was almost the same, but to the left. It was too close to judge one way or the other, so this round has been declared a tie." Inwardly, Kel smiled at the irony of the situation. 'Funny, Cleon and I competed years ago, and now we're competing and it really counts. We could never beat eachother then, why does he think that would have changed?'  
  
The next arrows went flying again, loosed at the same time. This time the news was good, if you were on Cleon's side. His point was embedded just an inch closer to dead center than Keladry's was. Looking to her left and seeing Cleon's almost bitter smile, it just made her more determined to win. Rapidly, Kel brought her bow up for what she hoped would be the last time. Then, hesitating just a moment to collect herself, she pictured the target in her mind rather that actually looking at it, and let the arrow fly.   
  
Kel quickly glanced at Cleon, he was staring at the target in apparent deep concentration. Kel was tempted to try one of the tricks the pages used against eachother while training; Just as someone was about to shoot, another boy would say, "Don't miss!" Kel always thought of it as a stupid practice, and even imagining herself doing it now made her grin. Then, as though Cleon had finally made a descision, he swung his bow up and loosed, barely aiming. No one but Kel would have noticed, but he looked at her in the last split-second before he shot.   
  
The results that came back were surprising. Cleon had missed the middle dot by almost six inches, while Kel had hit it almost dead center. Kel looked at Cleon to see how he was taking it, and saw that his face was emotionless. Kel tried to make eye contact, but he would not look at her. Unnerved, Kel decided to persue her suspicion later beause just then she was surrounded by Neal, Yuki, Owen, and Dom. She was patted healthily on the back by a massive hand. Turning to see who had hands that big, she was shocked to see her old knight-master standing behind her.   
  
"What are you doing here, Raoul?? Dom said that your company was headed for New Hope, but I didn't expect to see you until I got back home!"  
  
"Glad you're happy to see me, Kel. I had a few things to clear up in the capitol before leaving, and decided I'd check in to see if Dom was still here. Looks like I got here at just the right time, although I'm not quite sure what I was here for..." Raoul trailed off, his eyes questioning, but kind.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for stories in a bit, but right now I'm starving!" Owen interjected, a grin on his round face.   
  
"Owen, we just ate!" Kel protested, but then realized that her stomach was growling to. Looking to Neal for some confirmation of the time, he said, "Well, it did seem like there had been no time at all since breakfast, but the sun is almost directly overhead....Let's eat!"  
  
"How about we go to the Prancing Pony?" Dom suggested tactfully, naming an inn just 20 minutes away on foot. "We can celebrate there...I don't know how receptive most of Cleon's guests will be towards Kel right about now..."   
  
"Good idea, Dom." Kel said thankfully. "Besides, I really need to take Peachblossom for a ride...he's starting to sulk."   
  
"How can you tell any different between sulking and his normally...good...humor? He's always so pleasant to be around, although I don't know how much he really adores me, although I must taste pretty good!" Neal said with a wry grin. "Although Yuki could tell you exactly how good.." Neal added with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
Yuki's eyebrows shot up. "You little, I can't believe you!" Then delivered a good-natured nudge to Neal's ribs. "Do you REALLY want me to tell them how good you taste? You wouldn't want to embarrassed now, would you? I mean, especially after being out riding all day......" Neal's face slowly turned pink and he quickly steered the conversation in a much safer direction.   
  
"So, how about last one to the stables eats my vegetables?" With little more than a few scattered laughs the rest of the small company took off, and even though Neal was a fast runner, he couldn't catch up to the other knights before they reached the stables. As Neal walked in, he tried to hide his smile as the others tried to keep from looking winded.  
  
"So, Neal, what took you so long?" Kel asked with a wicked grin, already perched on Peachblossom's back. 


	15. At a Tavern

As the mismatched group of knights and lady entered the inn, they were surprised to see that it was nearly deserted. Unnerved, Kel went up to the manager and asked him if they were normally busier than this.  
  
"Aye," said the man. Kel almost laughed when he started to talk, and was thankful for her Yamani training. He was a big man, of 6 feet and looked like he could do massive amounts of damage with his bare hands, but the voice that came from his throat was as high and youngl as a boy's. "Normally, at this hour we'd be nearly full, but there was some commotion at the main fief..some lady's honor was being tarnished so her knight challenged Cleon of Kennan to a duel to the death...any news of how it turned out?"  
  
This was too ridiculous for Kel to pass off. She gave a very un-ladylike snort and said, "Well, good sir, all I know is that Sir Cleon most definitely didn't win...." She heard a few loose giggles behind her and decided now would be a good time to fill those mouths. "So, what would you suggest for a group of hungry knights?"  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, the six of them were seated around a table, and digging into their steaming meals. For the next few minutes things were quiet, but as they finished, conversation picked up again. Even though Kel was a main topic of conversation, Kel herself was zoning out. 'He purposely missed that last shot. What did he do that for? Did he really miss it on purpose? I really need to talk to him, I guess.'  
  
"So Keladry, when are we planning on leaving, now that you've cleared your honor?" Neal asked.  
  
"Umm," Keladry thought, caught off-guard. "The sooner the better I guess.....tomorrow after lunch?" She suggested, thinking, 'That will give me enough time to find Cleon and ask him what's going on...I know that curiosity killed the cat, but this cat will die if her curiosity isn't fulfilled.'   
  
The others agreed to leaving the next afternoon, they had to pack also. Caught up in the excitement of the day, most didn't notice that something was on her mind.   
  
As the compand rode back to the fief, Dom quietly slipped towards the back of the line of horses, where Kel was thinking. He couldn't help but notice how prettily her eyes looked in the moonlight, instead of their normal rich hazel color, they were a delicate amber. "So, Kel, how do you feel now that you've marred the honor of your arch-rival?"   
  
Kel tried to grin, but didn't really see a whole lot amusing about the situation. "It's great Dom," Kel said, hiding her true feelings. She didn't want to have her suspicions unsupported, and then have another man to mock her for it. "I was really surprised though, that I won, it was a close match, wasn't it?" Kel asked, trying to pry to see if Dom had noticed anything.  
  
"Come on, Kel. We all know that one YOU get mad, there was a reason, and you won't rest until your honor is avenged."   
  
Kel laughed. Dom always seemed to put things in perspective, sort of. With his dry sense of humor, she could always take a step back and look at things. Probing deeper, Kel continued, "Didn't you think it was strange though, how Cleon had been doing so well for the first two shots, and then missed it completely the third?"  
  
Dom looked surprised. "The gods must have wanted you to win Kel, unless you think there was another reason he lost?"  
  
Kel shook off her feelings that bordered on guild and said, "You're right Dom, sorry I've been so unresponsive, I guess I'm just tired."   
  
"Not to worry, Lady Knight," Dom said with a wink. "We all know the feeling, and I know just the cure for it..."  
  
"Dom!" Kel said exasperatedly, stretching his name into two syllables. "I can't believe you just said that! And to think, I always thought of you as the good old, innocent Domitan..."  
  
"Now, now, Lady. Let's not get cheeky...I'm not THAT much older than you, remember?" Dom said, trying to preserve his honor.  
  
"I know, Dom..." Kel trailed off, surprised that their trip has gone so quickly. They were now rounding the bend towards the main fief. About to say goodnight to the handsome knight, Kel said, "Look, I'm going to put Peachblossom to sleep, and then head back to my rooms...It's early so maybe I'll see you later?" Then realizing how that must have sounded, and after all that scandal, she quickly amended, "Well, not really like that, I just don't want to spend the rest of the night packing by myself, I could use some help, and we need to discuss out route for tomorrow, normally I'd ask Raoul to do it, but he looks a bit, um, tired." Kel said tactfully; Raoul was, in reality, snoring uproariously. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.  
  
"As you wish, my dear." Dom said with a smile, and headed towards his rooms. As soon as he was out of sight, Kel sprinted towards her rooms, and began to write.  
  
Dear Cleon,  
  
I think that something was wrong today, when we were competing. Is there anything you want to share about your performance?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Keladry  
  
~*~  
  
A/N I would LOVE to have at least 10 reviews on this chapter, and thanks so much to everyone who has so far, it's been helpful!! 


	16. Curiosity killed the centaur

Kel quickly padded down the halls in search of someone to deliver her letter. She was immensely curious, but couldn't help questioning herself. 'Am I doing the right thing? I don't want to look like and idiot, but I know that he wouldn't have missed by that much normally.'  
  
Kel was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she wasn't watching where she was going, and abruptly ran into another body. Embarrassed, she quickly disentangled herself and apologized and looked up into a pair of brown eyes that looked way too familiar. "Cleon?!" she blurted out. "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, run into you literally, but I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?" Cleon asked, not angry, but sad. "So you could rub in your victory?"  
  
"Actually, that IS what I want to talk to you about... You threw that last shot, didn't you?"  
  
Kel could have sworn that she had seen a flash of guilt behind his brown eyes as he said, "No, what would make you think that? Apparently the gods were on your side."  
  
Kel heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Look, Cleon, I know that we were evenly matched...you wouldn't have hit your first two shots so perfectly and then missed your third one by that much. Why did you do it Cleon?"  
  
"Kel.....look, this is hard for me.... but.... well. I know what I did was wrong, and I don't want you to have to live with my stupidity. And if you want to believe that the gods were on your side, thank them, because they helped me see through my shallowness."  
  
"Cleon," Kel said, and then found it difficult to talk. "Cleon, I understand why you did that, but you really didn't have to...." and trailed off. The sadness in his brown eyes were painful, and Kel almost lost her Yamani training. "Look. Make the best of your marriage. I'm sure that after a bit you and Rosine will become closer, but...I don't want to lose you." Noticing Cleon's stricken look, she quickly corrected herself. "What I mean is, Cleon, we should always be close. Friends?" she asked with a bit of pleading in her eyes.  
  
Cleon let out a sigh, Kel hoped it was of relief and not annoyance. "Friends," he agreed, and the two shook hands in the middle of the empty hallway. They smiled, and agreed to keep in touch, even though they both knew how infrequently letters would get anywhere without a personal messenger. When parting, Kel kept her eyes low, not wanting to look into Cleon's eyes. "Good-bye, Cleon. I WILL see you again,,,just hopefully not in the ways I have in the past few days." Then they parted, both happier than they had been for a few days. Kel always hated to be at odds with someone, and Cleon needed all the friends and help he could get.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Kel got back to her rooms, she was in a pretty good mood. She would be happy to get back to New Hope. What had it been, 3 weeks? She laughed to herself. 'I'm treating it like a child!' Walking into her rooms, she was surprised to see Dom sitting on her bed, tracing random patterns on her blanket with long fingers. When Kel walked in, Dom jumped up, almost guiltily.   
  
"So, where were you off to, m'dear" Dom queried conspiratorially. "Beating off more evil knights or saving poor little children from parents who make them clean their rooms?"  
  
"Very funny," Kel said, and punched Dom lightly. "I was....taking a walk.."  
  
"Oh. Sure, gotcha." Dom said in a disbelieving tone, while raising one eyebrow, a skill that had always driven Kel crazy, how could he DO that? "No, really, what were you doing?"  
  
'I hate that! He can always tell when I'm lying! I really need to practice more...' Kel thought, but then explained her field trip to Dom.  
  
"You're kidding!" Dom said thoughtfully. "I didn't know the guy very well, but if you thought he was good enough, I didn't think he'd turn on you like that. But I'm glad, sort of, that you two made up."  
  
"What do you mean, sort of glad?" Kel asked, half-frowning. "Why wouldn't you be glad that we're friends again?"  
  
"Well, that would mean that I'd have more competition." Kel wasn't used to Dom being serious, so she originally just took it as another of his annoying quirks...he shouldn't quibble with girl's hearts like that. Only after looking back at him and seeing only truth in his eyes did she realize what that meant.  
  
"But Dom, I had no idea, I mean all that time, and no one ever told--" And then Kel realized that she HAD been meaning to speak with Neal about his little slip two days before. "I mean, that day when you were hiding in the closet,,,I thought you just felt bad for me. So, you mean, I'm not just like a little, sometimes headstrong, sister to you?" She asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice, she didn't want anyone's pity.  
  
"Never...well, maybe headstrong sometimes, but never as a sister. I thought you were the most beautiful addition to the First Company, since, well, ME!" Dom said with a grin.  
  
"For real? Are you sure that you don't have any skeletons in the closet, heiresses under the bed, ex-lovers in the bathroom, just waiting for you to make a move?"  
  
"Kel, I never thought that you would be stubborn about a thing like this." Dom said, and then grasped her hands. "You are the woman in my life right now." Then, as if to seal their decision, Dom leaned towards Kel, so close that she could smell his own unique scent. Even though he had been out all day, Kel still breathed deeply, smelling his aroma. It wasn't musty, nor was it clean, it was just....Dom. Then, Kel found herself leaning closer until their lips met. It was the most tender of any kisses that Kel had ever received, and somehow it felt the most pure. Kel drew back first, a little bit short of breath, her eyes bright. Dom leaned back also, his eyes anxious. "Was that all right?" Dom asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes! of course." Kel said, blushing, and then got up and busied herself around her room. "We just need to pack for tomorrow...can't get, um, sidetracked can we?"  
  
"Yes, true, true." Dom said, and stood up to help her. They worked in a companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Soon, all of Kel's belongings were packed, and the room was neater than it had been before she had arrived. "So," Dom said.  
  
"So...what?" Kel asked.  
  
"Can we get sidetracked now?" There was a mischievous glint in Dom's eyes. As soon as Keladry nodded, he whisked her onto his lap, on a couch at the side of a room, and kissed her, again and again.   
  
When they came up for air, Keladry gasped, "Dom, I don't want to..."  
  
"Only what you want, my love, I will never do anything you don't want, or hurt you." Dom assured her. Then, they grasped each other as if they would never see each other again. Kel hadn't realized before why she saw so many young couples in gardens after sunset. Now she knew. There was something about being pressed up against someone who loves you. After an hour or so of talking, scattered with kissing, they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.   
  
  
~*~  
Thank yous!  
  
Keita - Thanks, I hope your knee is better!  
  
Kenta Divina - Don't steal my idea about Owen! How COULD you!!! *g*  
  
Cami of Queenscove - Yeah it didn't say directly that Dom was a knight, but I think you have to be a knight to be one of the Own...or maybe not...he just seems like he should be a knight I guess. hehe. dandelion...  
  
Lady Tarillyn - Yeah, I did get the idea for the Prancing Pony from Lord of the Rings....my other obsession. And I probably should have disclaimed it, so here it is.   
  
Disclaimer  
  
=-The Prancing Pony is not my Inn, it actually belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien the great....But the innkeeper is mine, all mine! (From chapter 15)-=  
  
Thanks also to : JMJ, Violyn, Loony, Clarylissa, Allison, Lady Arabian Knight, Lady Aladaine, and EVERYONE else who's reviewed, I love you all! 


	17. Got Nerve

Disclaimer - See a previous chapter...or here's the summed up disclaimer : Nothing that you recognize belongs to me, unless you read my story before, in which case Rosine and the bartender in chapter 15 are mine...more may come.  
A/N I'm trying to teach myself to keep writing, cause if I stop, the chapters start to be bad, short, and stupid, and I don't want to say that I've written it, nor have you have to read it, well not that you would HAVE to, but, well, ok, enough a/n, enjoy Chapter 17.  
~*~  
The next morning, Kel woke up with the first scattered rays of sun, with a smile on her face, how unusual, she thought for a split second, and then remembered where she was. Looking to her right, she saw Dom, fast asleep, emitting soft snores, each time making his hair ruffle. Kel had trouble stifling her laugh, but only barely succeeded.   
  
As quietly as possible, Kel climbed off of the couch, amazed she hadn't fallen off last night, 'Although,' she pondered, 'It would have been hard unless Dom was coming down with me.' She laughed at herself, and went to wash and relieve herself in the adjoining bathroom. Just as she was pulling her tunic over her head, she heard Dom call, "Kel, Where are you?"  
  
Kel walked out of the dressing room while still arranging her tunic. Dom broke into a smile. "Sleep well?"   
  
"Of course....even though, you know, you do snore."  
  
"What?!" Dom looked insulted. "I do not!!! Cleon on the other hand...."  
  
Trying to keep a straight face, Kel said, "No he doesn't, I would know."  
  
Dom's face was worth quite a few gold nobles at that moment, a small part anger, but mostly surprise. His eyes were bigger than goose eggs and his mouth had formed a round 'o'. "You mean, you and Cleon, you...." Dom trailed off.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kel lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Why? Do you care?"  
  
"Of course I care, Kel. Did you and Cleon, well, you know?"  
  
"Of course not Dom! Do you think I would do that, and then be able to let him go this easily?"  
  
"I know, Kel, what I want to ask you is...."  
  
"What?" Kel asked.  
  
"Will you.....will you.....will you escort me to breakfast?"   
  
"Sure." Kel wondered why Dom looked so flustered. "Is something wrong, Dom?"  
  
"Huh, oh, I mean, no, everything's fine...I'll just go and change now. I'll meet you at breakfast, alright?" Dom said as he made a beeline for the door.  
  
Puzzled, Kel watched him leave, then shrugged. She was no expert on men, maybe she'd ask Yuki, at breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kel arrived at breakfast, she was shocked when she realized how hungry she waas. She quickly got a plate, and had scarfed down half of her meal before she remembered that she was supposed to have been waiting for Dom. Guiltily, she moved her food around to cover her plate, to make it look as though she hadn't eaten it all yet. She looked up, hoping that no one had noticed her little mistake, and caught Neal giving her a knowing grin as he headed towards her.   
  
"Hungry, Mindelan?" Neal asked facesiously.  
  
"Very funny, Neal. I was supposed to be waiting for Dom, but I kind of, um, forgot." Kel blushed, but couldn't help smiling. It was hard to feel foolish around Neal.  
  
"I don't think he'll mind...or notice. Besides, here he comes now." Neal pointed. Dom rushed in, his hair slightly damp, but adorable all the same. He quickly grabbed food and slid in next to Kel. Before even saying good morning or asking what was new, he dug in. It took Dom almost a full minute to notice that the entire rest of the table was watching him. Then he looked up sheepishly. "What??? I was hungry!"  
  
Kel tried to hold back her giggle but it was no use. Neal explained why it was so funny. Dom still didn't quite get it, but he laughed along anyway. Soon only Kel, Yuki, and Dom were left at the table. Kel quietly got up with Yuki, pretending to get more juice, leaving Dom at the table.   
  
Kel shyly explained the events of the night before, and put up with Yuki's good natured banters for a few moments before she asked for advice. "Yuki, what do you think I should do?? I mean, I think I love him, but I don't want to sleep with him before we are married...."  
  
Yuki smiled, "I don't think you'll have to wait much longer, Kel."  
  
Kel gaped. "You mean, you think he was going to, I mean, that he wants to...."  
  
"I might be wrong, Kel, but you know, women's intuition and all." Kel's eyebrows seemed to permanently affixed to her bangs. When they went to sit back down, Yuki went on to her rooms, leaving Kel and Dom together. They talked for a few minutes, then left also. As they were walking out, Dom said, "Kel, I have something to ask you, will you, um....meet me in the stables in a few minutes to go over last minute plans??" Dom finished in a rush, blushing to the roots of his hair. Kel looked slightly dissapointed but agreed and left for his rooms.  
  
Once outside, Dom started chastising himself silently. 'Why don't you open up to her?! What's the worst that could happen? You know that she loves you, so why don't you just ask?!' Dom was disgusted with himself. He'd beaten down enemy troops, taken command, and had arrows go straight through his shoulder. Why couldn't he get up the nerve to ask a woman to marry him? 


	18. On the Road

*Disclaimer : I own nothing that Tamora Pierce Does*  
  
*A/N - Sorry I haven't updated, I saw that it was almost an entire month since I last did, and so decided to get my butt in gear. Please R/R!*  
  
Kel quickly surveyed her room. All of her belongings were piled near the door, more than one of them bulging at the seams. Kel heaved a quick sigh, then gathered them all onto her back, taking special care with her glaive. After successfully lurching offbalancedly down the hall halfway, Kel dropped two of her bags. She cursed under her breath, and then tried stooping to pick up her fallen packs. Kel quickly realized that it was a lost cause. If she bent much farther over, her other two bags would join the first on the floor. She could either drop all four to the ground and hopefully get them all off of the floor, or she could - "Well, well, well," came a familiar drawl from down the corridor.  
  
"Wells.... A deep subject for shallow minded people." Kel retorted, although she couldn't keep   
herself from smiling.  
  
"Let me help," Neal offered, reaching down and picking up Kel's fallen bags. "What do you have in these things anyway? Bodies?"  
  
This time Kel laughed aloud. "Very funny, Neal. I actually picked up some Midwinter's gifts. You know me, I need to get things done ahead of time, we don't know where we'll be by then."  
  
Not for the first time, Neal was amazed at how together Kel really was behind her dreamy eyes. "So." he stated.  
  
Resisting the urge to say 'so what,' Kel raised an inquiring eyebrow. Supplying the sarcasm was Neal's job.  
  
"What's this I hear about you and a certain member of the King's Own?" Neal asked innocently.  
  
"How did you... What did you... Who told you about Dom?" Kel stammered. It seemed like everyone was an expert on her private life except for herself.  
  
"What do you mean about Dom?" Neal asked with wide-eyed innocense. "I was talking about Raoul!"   
  
"Very funny." Kel said wryly. "Now, seriously, what did you hear?" Kel started the trek as they   
talked. Her bags seemed to be getting heavier with every sentence exchanged.  
  
"Nothing, really. Just that Yuki mentioned you mentioning something about sleeping with my cousin."   
  
Kel blushed a deep scarlet. "We did not sleep together! Well, actually, we did, in the literal sense, but not in the way that most people would mean it!" she protested.  
  
"Damn!" Neal said, stepping expertly out of reach. "I was fishing for the juicy details!" Neal winced. He had almost gotten out of the way of Kel's shocked punch. "Ouch! I was just trying to get you riled you know! Easier done than said, nowadays."   
  
The pair was nearing the stables. Kel would be glad to get on the road. She was looking forward to finding out what was happening in New Hope. She had gotten no word since they had left Neal's home a week ago. Kel hadn't heard of her home, but at least she didn't have a child waiting for her. She didn't understand how Neal and Yuki could get married and then just let Neal go off and fight alongside his fellow knights. Yuki knew what she was getting into when she married him, it just still surprised Kel that Neal was so outwardly calm. It wasn't like him. Before she forgot, she mentioned this to him.  
  
"Well, I think that if I was on border patrols, things would be different. When I go off with you, and now Dom and Owen, it's like i'm just going from one of my families to the other." Neal explained. "Although now, I do feel bad leaving Yuki home with the baby, but what can I do?"  
  
Kel smiled, remembering the days as a page when she had a crush on Neal. She could still see why, but she was happy for him, he had finally found someone he could write his dopey poems to without having his current love laugh in his face...when he sent them.  
  
The two walked into the stables and started saddling their horses. Soon after, Dom joined them and they worked together talking only when they needed to. Two hours later, the whole of the Third Company, Kel, Neal, Yuki, and Owen were saddled up and ready to go. It was nearing 11 o'clock in the morning. The group would ride for 4 hours, stop for a small meal, and then ride the rest of the way to Neal's home where they would stay the night.   
  
Kel spent a good time of the ride talking with her old knight-master. Raoul had most of the news from the capital. He brought greetings from Alanna, Lalasa, Prince Roald, Myles, and a few of her other friends she had made during her time in the castle. Raoul also told Kel the political news. Apparently, Tortallan spies reported that there had been suspicious gatherings throughout Scanra. From past experience, they believed that there was a civil war brewing. The spies reported that everything had the looks of a revolt, but they didn't know why. They had just lost a war. Scanrans were divided, scattered, leaderless. Kel uncertainly expressed her concern at the thought of another war with the metal beasts. Blayce had been defeated. She of all people should know.  
  
"No, Kel, I don't think there's much of a chance of the metal beats coming back. But Scanra is killing herself. It's slowly self-destructing, and we're so close, we'll get hit with the conflict. Many will come to us for aid. Jon ...Well, I don't know what Jon will do. He won't leave helpless people out there, but Scanra isn't really our problem if it's civil war..." Raoul trailed off.  
  
Kel shuddered. New Hope had just gotten underway and the inhabitants just gotten used to their new life. She wasn't looking forward to breaking the news. Hopefully she wouldn't have to, but she didn't want to keep things from them. She'd rather them find out from her, rather than through the gossip mill; if they learned it from her, it would be the truth. Surprisingly, Kel found herself still talking with Raoul when the rest of their company decided to pull off to rest and eat. Looking at the sky, Kel judged it to be midafternoon. If they kept going at the pace they were, the would be at Neal's before nightfall.   
  
The small company dined on fresh bread, compliments of Cleon, and apples found near the side of the road for sale by an elderly lady pushing a cart. The apples were crisp and the bread was tasty. Food always seemed better after a ride. As soon as everyone was finished and the horses had been watered, they resumed their road. This time, Kel found herself between Owen and Dom. As they started, neither talked much, and Kel remembered something she had seen earlier, but paid little heed to. Owen awkwardly putting his arm around her shoulders, and a dejected look when Keladry was placed with Dom to eat. Suddenly, Kel felt a bit bad, and decided to try and make the trip as easy for both of them as possible. Kel looked up and caught Dom and Owen shooting eachother looks over her head. It would be a long ride. 


	19. Whispered Discussions

A/N - Sorry. I think I got kind of distracted with this story. I think that I'm going to try to finish this up soon, it seems like it's starting to drag. (Does it?) But thank you to every who has reviewed. I won't ask for a specific number of reviews, but I'd be v. grateful it it's a lot!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Kel sighed. For the past fifteen minutes, her ride to Neal's home had been nothing but strained comments about the weather or the condition of the road. With an exasperated look at Dom and Owen, she rode ahead to where Yuki and Neal were riding peacefully. Yuki raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. Neal, on the other hand was more blunt. "What's the problem back there? Dom and Own look more tightly wound than a corkscrew!"  
  
Kel couldn't help but to smile. Neal would always speak his mind, no matter the consequences, or so it seemed. She wanted to talk, but she didn't want to seem girly or over sure of herself. She wasn't even positive that Owen has feelings for her. But if he didn't, why was he acting so strangely? Instead of opening herself to Neal, Kel decided to talk to Yuki. Yuki would never openly criticize Kel, but would tell her the truth - something she needed right now. After listening to Neal's babbling about some subject or another, she tactfully urged her horse to the other side of Yuki. There, she explained the problem.   
  
Yuki listened with a straight face, due to years of living in the Yamani Islands, but a slight crinkling around her eyes gave her away. "You think this is funny!" Kel wailed.  
  
"No I don't," Yuki assured Kel, "well, not really funny," she amended. "But you have to admit that this is amusing! Now all we need is Neal to fall in love with you."  
  
Kel laughed shallowly. "Yes, isn't this great? The man I -think- I love isn't able to marry."  
  
"What do you mean, Kel?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Didn't you know? No member of the Kings Own may get married, except for my Lord Raoul." Kel explained. "I'm already called things behind my back, and sometimes to my face, they don't hurt because I know they aren't true, but if they were..." Kel trailed off.  
  
Yuki wasn't smiling anymore. "So you mean that if Dom got married to you, he'd be forfeiting his position with the King's Own?"  
  
"I think so." Kel replied. "I never asked Lord Raoul, but if you're married, I know that you can't join, and the men laugh because even though Raoul is the only one who could marry, he doesn't."  
  
"Well, this puts a spin on things," Yuki muttered to herself. When pressed, she wouldn't say anything more on the subject. Instead, talk turned to more common things. Keladry rode the rest of the way with Yuki and Neal, not turning around to see if Dom or Owen was watching her. After a while, the company arrived at Neal's home. Yuki would stay here, and Neal would go on with them, back to Haven. Kel was shown to the same rooms she had stayed in before, and she started to unpack.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You didn't tell me that by marrying her, you would be forfeiting your job!" Yuki hissed. Yukimi and Domitan were huddled in the corner of a hallway as far from Kel's room as possible, their voices echoing on the chilly stones of the floor.   
  
"Just a minor detail..." Dom protested.  
  
"No it's not, Domitan of Masbolle! Your duty is to the crown, and Kel knows that! If you can't fulfill your duty, how are you going to make a living if Kel marries you? Remember, Kel will do nothing that would hurt other's lives, especially if she cares about them! Even if you do get the guts to ask her - which I've noticed that you haven't - she'll say no! She doesn't want to ruin your life!" she snapped.  
  
"Woah there!" Dom was shocked. "I thought you were brought up as a proper Yamani lady! What's all of this temper I see?"  
  
Yuki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I still want to know why you lied to me, and what you're planning on doing about your little, how should we put it, situation?"  
  
"All right. I was wrong. I know that. But I do think that I love Keladry. I also know that I can't, or shouldn't, give up my post with the King's Own. I know that Keladry would live a life of celibacy before hurting someone she love's chances for the future. That's why I came to you. I just kind of, um, forgot, that minor detail before..."  
  
"It's not a case of forgot, you just seem to be a coward, Sergeant Domitan! You need to talk to Kel. Don't just let her go off wondering!"  
  
Dom looked annoyed. "I didn't know that by asking your opinion, you would become my advice-giver!"  
  
"I didn't know that you couldn't just-" Yuki broke off. Kel was walking down the hallway towards them, a curios expression on her face. "Good afternoon, Kel," Yuki said. Her Yamani training gave nothing away - except maybe to another Yamani. "We were just discussing dinner plans. Would you care to eat with Dom tonight?" Yuki ignored Dom's squawk of surprise and continued. "We were planning on setting a table or two in the garden. If Dom wants, he can join us. I think most of the King's Own would be more comfortable in the mess."  
  
Kel scrutinized Yuki. Her face was carefully blank. "That would be nice. Should I change?"  
  
"If you would like. We're not dressing up, although you always look nice in that grey and blue shift that Lalasa made before you left New Hope. How about you wear that?" Yuki suggested.  
  
Kel agreed, and Yuki walked back to her rooms with her, chatting politely. Dom was left staring at their backs as they retreated down the hall, talking to themselves.  
  
Kel was very suspicious. Kel knew that something was up, and she would find out what before the dinner. 


	20. Dinner

A/N - I'm not really sure if this is one of my better chapters or not....Just read...I guess...  
  
Kel quietly entered her room, Yuki on her heels. As soon as the door was shut, Kel whirled on Yuki. "What the goddess is going on?" Kel hissed, her eyes wide.   
  
Yuki was surprised. She was only trying to help Kel. "Kel I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"How?! By making me an object of entertainment? I saw you and Dom in the hallway. What were you talking about? Me? Why?!" Kel exploded. In a single moment, all of her Yamani training had seemed to fly out the window.   
  
Yuki was surprised. Kel had always been so calm. She hoped she wouldn't become one of the Tortallans like Kel. Shows of emotion like that could be so humiliating. "Kel, I was just talking to Dom. Apparently he feels the same way about you that you feel about him!"  
  
Kel didn't know whether to collapse into a fit of giggles - Dom liked her! - or to strangle Yuki. She took deep breaths, letting her Yamani training flow back, and in a minute she was as composed as ever. "So... You were saying about dinner?"   
  
~*~  
  
Kel walked into the garden that night, feeling, well, pretty. Yuki had helped her decide what to wear, and Kel was dressed in a deep peach dress. It was nothing too dressy, just enough. Kel didn't understand why Yuki had insisted on Kel wearing a dress. Dom rarely saw her in a dress. Something for which Kel was grateful, she was much more comfortable in breeches. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, and headed towards the table, set for four.  
  
Kel and Yuki sat down opposite of each other. Kel carefully kept her Yamani mask in place. She was still annoyed with Yuki for interfering with her affairs, but Yuki was the expert on these kinds of things.   
  
Or so Kel hoped.   
  
Neal and Dom walked in a few moments later. Kel rolled her eyes. Weren't girls supposed to be the species that took forever to get ready? Not that Kel minded. Dom looked, to tell the truth, hot. Yuki rose gracefully, Kel (trying) to follow suit. Yuki curtseyed as Neal took her arm and led her back to the table. Kel flushed. Did she really have to try to curtsey? In front of Dom? Luckily Dom saved her that inconvenience. He gently took her arm and led her to the table, where their dinner was already being served.  
  
The four ate in a comfortable silence, each concentrating on their meals. When Yuki had first come to Corus, she had tried to get Neal to talk while they ate – but was so appalled by the outcome (food spattered across the front of her gown) that she decided it would be safest to save the talking for after the meal. Dom and Neal finished eating first, and instead of waiting for the ladies to finish, started a conversation on fashion and gossip, in high falsettos, while batting their eyelashes.   
  
"So, Domitan, dearest, have you seen the price of the red silk coming in from Carthak? Positively outrageous!" Neal stated, with a completely blank face.  
  
"Tsk. I was so looking forward to having my next gown made in the red too. I guess we will have to settle for the scarlet this year." Dom added ruefully.  
  
Yuki sat in shock for a few moments, unsure of how to react. She was married to the man sitting on her left…right? Kel on the other hand had seen their antics numerous times. They loved making fun of the superficiality of the court ladies.   
  
"Stop it you two!" Kel hissed, covering her grin with a hand not quite big enough to hide it. The men then looked at Yuki, her face a mask of confusion, and what could be horror. Dom and Neal didn't even try to hide their amusement. Both burst out laughing simultaneously.   
  
"It's okay, my love," Neal assured Yuki hurriedly. "Dom and I ate formal dinners paired with many court ladies. All they wanted to talk about was clothing it seemed, so Dom and I decided to follow suit. Often they didn't realize that we were mocking them. Those were the best times." Neal chuckled.   
  
Yuki still looked unsure, so Kel decided to change the topic to something safer, like killer centaurs or war. Luckily, Neal could take a hint, and started a conversation, careful to keep Yuki placated.   
  
"Yeah right, Neal, come on! Taking on twenty giants with only your sword? I always knew that you were a true meathead!" Kel laughed at Neal's antics of trying to impress Yuki. Everyone laughed, and settled back, sipping wine, and watching the stars come out.   
  
Kel shivered; the night was getting chilly, and this dress wasn't made to keep its wearer warm. Suddenly, Kel felt a warm hand grasp hers. She looked up at Dom, and squeezed his hand. She wasn't sure if she was more grateful for its warmth, or the love she felt coming from him. Glancing at the couple across from them, Kel smiled. She was so happy for Neal and Yuki, they were perfect for eachother. Yuki would keep Neal sane.   
  
Dom looked at Kel with a question on his face. She nodded, and got up. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to head to my rooms…"  
  
"Me too!" Dom chimed in, his face coloring slightly. "I mean, it was a long ride, with good food… So I guess I'll be off, and I'll escort Lady Kel to her rooms." Neal snickered, but caught a look from Yuki before he could say anything. Dom joined Kel as they strolled back to the manor. He took her arm, and she gratefully snuggled closer to him. She breathed in and got the heady scent of Dom's soap and Dom himself. When they arrived at Kel's door, Dom stooped and kissed Kel. When their lips touched, Kel's knees felt weak. Cleon was a good kisser, but this…this was passion. As he pulled away, Kel asked, somewhat breathlessly, "Do you want to come in for a bit?"  
  
Dom's face broke into a grin. "Is that an invitation?"   
  
"Yes," Kel stated decisively. "Would you like to?"  
  
"Of course. Could I say 'no' to a lady as pretty as you?"  
  
Kel giggled. She liked being flirted with, much to her surprise. She turned to unlock the door. As she fumbled with the lock, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Unfortunately, that didn't help the whole unlocking situation. Kel could feel his breath stirring the hair on the back of her neck, and the warmth permeating from him into her. She shivered delightedly, and finally managed to open the door, and she stumbled in, Dom behind her.   
  
Dom kicked the door shut behind them, making sure to slide the latch across the door. He turned and found Kel unpinning her hair, from the bun it had been in. Loose wisps of hair swirled down to her shoulders, catching the light of the fireplace. Dom was amazed. He had always had feelings for Kel, and not because she was eye-catchingly beautiful either. But now, she reminded him of a goddess. The way her dress was swirling, and her hair falling, made her pretty, but the glow of the fire behind her, it made her look positively godly.   
  
He walked over to her, noting the unsurety in her eyes. She shouldn't have to worry. He wrapped his arms around her, and she responded by pressing herself to him. He kissed her, passionately this time. They ended up on top of the bed, still kissing. Dom paused, and looked at her. She was slightly flushed, as he assumed he must be. Her hair was mussed, and he had never seen anyone more beautiful. Dom had seen all the court ladies there were to see, but Kel surpassed them all. Maybe it wasn't just that she was pretty. She had an inner light that shone through her eyes.   
  
Kel slid her hands over the skin exposed at the top of his shirt, and he shivered, feeling the tingle from that light touch all down his body. She slowly pulled his shirt out from his pants, and slid it over his head. He looked at her questioningly, and saw complete affirmation in her gaze. He slowly unlaced the back of her dress and lightly trailed his fingers along her back, sending shivers down it. She helped him slip her dress over her head, and unlaced his breeches. Just then the fire went out, leaving nothing but the glowing coals.  
  
"Dammit," Kel cursed. "Should I go restart it? It could get cold."  
  
"Nah, we'll have each other to keep warm." Dom decided, and the pair merged as one in the now-darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N - So...did you like it? I decided that I had to get back to this fic....I've been lazy! narf. ah well. Please R/R! 


	21. Chapter 21

Kel awoke, and stretched, delighting in the feeling of having a very warm (and very naked) body next to hers. She rolled over so she could face Dom. The few rays of the sunrise that snuck through the shutters formed a buttery shaft of light, ending at his nose, and turning his hair to a rich gold. Very carefully, as to not wake him up, she gently ran a finger down the bridge of his nose, so lightly that it was little more than a whisper. But being part of the King's Own, Dom had been trained to wake with the slightest noise or touch.   
  
"Sorry," Kel whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you, you can go back to sleep, you just looked so peaceful..."  
  
Dom blinked a few times, deciding if he should stay awake, or if he should drift back into the peaceful sleep. "S'okay," he mumbled. "I was getting up anyway."  
  
"I'm i sure /i." Kel said with a snort of derision. "If I hadn't waken you, I could've come back at sunset, and you'd still be dreaming."  
  
"I would not!" Dom retorted indignantly, deciding to fully awake.  
  
"Of course not," Kel said, her tone betraying her true feelings.   
  
"So," Dom started with an impish grin, "did you have fun?"  
  
"Oh, stop it, you," Kel reddened. "And to answer your question; yes. In fact I could say it was the best I ever had."  
  
"But of course," Dom said cockily, "Nothing but the best for I my /I lady."  
  
Kel got quiet. "Dom?" she asked in a small voice, "i Can /i I be your lady? How can we ever be together? You're the King's Own, and I'm a knight. The King's Own can't marry, and I have my own agenda. I also can't let you quit your job, you're a sergeant, and you've worked for years to get this far!"  
  
"Hush," Dom silenced her with a soft kiss, stirring the desire in Kel that she thought she had quelled the night before. "I know things look bleak now. But last night, we were together. I'm going to be in New Hope, with the Kings Own, for at least a month or maybe two. We've got at least that long to decide, because as of right now, I know that I want to spend a long, long, time with you."  
  
"Truly?" Kel wondered, letting some of her insecurities surface. Dom nodded. "But... Why me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dom looked puzzled, his forehead crinkling.  
  
"I mean, why do you want to spend your life with me? I've seen any and all of the court beauties throwing themselves at your feet, giving you alluring glances, and just making sure you knew that they would be willing wives. I mean, besides the whole fact that you i can't /i marry, why did I strike your fancy?"  
  
Dom was silent for a few moments, remembering the first weeks she had spent with the King's Own. Kel had never acted like a "normal" lady. She wouldn't sink into the background if there was something she saw wrong. She was never truly self-absorbed, neither was she gossipy. She could pull her weight in a battle, and wasn't afraid to do what had to be done. "I know this will sound sappy," he finally decided, "but I knew that I had found someone special when you seemed so at ease, and under control, when we were at the battle with the first metal beast. Most of the imen /i were frozen, but you were the one who was on top of things, and deciding what needed to be done. Just that one small period of time made you more than a friend in my eyes, but I didn't want to, um, distract you while you were still training. Then there was that whole issue of the redhead..." Dom then broke off, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to go into a long speech or bring up any unpleasant memories..."  
  
"No, it was perfect. You're the first man that I've had sex with, and I'm glad that it was this way. It was with someone I do care about, where he actually does respect me."  
  
Dom's armed snaked around Kel. "You know," he said, "that's the highest compliment you could pay a guy. At least to a man who's worth your while."  
  
"And you are."   
  
"Is that a question? Or a statement?"  
  
"That was a statement, Dom, don't be so insecure!" Kel gently chastised.   
  
"Yes mi'lady," he agreed.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bathe and get dressed now, okay?"  
  
"That's fine, do you want me to meet you for breakf-" Dom broke off. They were supposed to meet Neal and Yuki this morning for breakfast. Judging from the angle of the sun, they were supposed to be there... 10 minutes ago.   
  
"Oh crap!" Kel cursed, and jumped out of bed, and into clothes, faster than Dom had ever seen her move on the battlefield.   
  
"I'm going to go change," Dom offered, as he quickly dressed in what he had been wearing the night before. "I'll meet you in the garden," he called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.   
  
Kel sat down on the edge of her bed to pull on her boots, silently reprimanding herself for not realizing what time it was, but slowly found it useless. Each time she reminded herself why she was late, she couldn't seem to mind all that much. i If Dom and I marry, if we can marry, I know that everyone would approve, even Raoul. /i Kel hadn't been oblivious to the knowing glances he kept shooting her and Dom when they had been together lately. Kel finished tying her boots, and stumbled out the door, raking fingers through her hair as she hurried down the hallway, until a certain unruly knight heading in her direction knocked her to the floor.  
  
"Sorry!" Neal called over his shoulder. "I'm running late for a breakfast!"   
  
"No, really?" Kel drawled from her new resting place on the floor.  
  
Neal whirled around. "Gods, Kel, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"  
  
"I hadn't noticed," Kel responded dryly.  
  
"Yuki's going to kill me!"  
  
"She's going to kill all three of us," Kel replied.  
  
"All three of us...how do you know Dom will be late?" Neal trailed off. Then a spark of intelligence lit in his eyes. "So, how i do /i you know that Dom will be late?"  
  
Kel suddenly fell silent, blushing to the roots of her hair.  
  
"So you two finally did it, didn't you?" Kel didn't respond. "I was wondering when you would get on with it! He's been raving about you for the past three years!"  
  
Kel finally snapped out of it. "You knew and you didn't i tell /i me?!"  
  
"Well, I think it i is /i time for breakfast, don't you?" Neal hurried off down the hall. Kel sighed and trotted behind him. i Does this mean I'm going to have to put up with his dirty jokes about Dom and I now? /i she mused. 


	22. Chapter22

"Kel and Dom, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"  
  
"Neal,"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"If you don't stop it, I'm going to beat you." Kel threatened, trying to seem menacing. It was hard to do when your best friend just found out that you slept with his cousin.  
  
"Fine," Neal finally relented with a sigh and much rolling of eyes. "Does Yuki know?"  
  
"Not unless Dom told her," Kel responded, exasperated. "Or maybe, you could yell around that fact a bit louder, and the entire fief could hear you! That sounds like a- to use Owen's word - jolly idea!"   
  
"Really, Kel?"  
  
"Are you really this stupid, Queenscove?" Kel asked, exasperated. "...On second thought, don't answer that. I don't know if I want to know."  
  
Neal finally fell silent, and they entered the gardens soon after. Yuki was sitting with an impatient expression on her face. "Where were you two? And where's Dom?"  
  
Her second question was answered seconds later - a blue-clad blur sped into Kel and Neal on their way to the table. The three went flying. Neal looked up, a daffodil in his mouth. He spat it out and said, "I believe we've found our missing sergeant."  
  
Kel, Dom, and Neal all cracked up, as they looked at each other. Kel had landed rear-first in a bed of freshly fertilized flowers. Dom was flat on his stomach, and Neal, well; he seemed to be frolicking in the flowers. Again. 

Yuki just didn't seem to find the humor in the situation. "Look at you three! You look like you just came in from a day working in the fields!" Her reaction only made the situation funnier to the three lying on the ground. "So, what're your excuses?"  
  
Kel instantly turned a deep red, and Dom grinned. Neal looked for all the world like a cat licking its whiskers after disemboweling an especially tasty rat. "Well, is someone going to tell me what happened?" Yuki demanded, starting to feel a bit resentful. She was a matchmaker, best friend, and wife here!   
  
Dom looked to Kel who was suddenly very interested in a certain spot of mud mixed with something he didn't care to analyze, off her breeches. Dom looked to Kel, but she was suddenly very interested in a certain spot of mud on her breeches. It would be up to him; Yuki did have a right to know. "Well, you see, last night, Kel and I, we-"   
  
"They got jiggy with it!" Neal interrupted.   
  
Yuki went silent; her Yamani mask disappeared and her eyes got round. "You got _jiggy_ with it?" she asked Dom.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Dom said, looking afraid that he was about to be chastised.  
  
"Is _that_ all?" Yuki said impatiently. "Why can't we just discuss this over breakfast? You know that I approve - both of you!"  
  
Dom helped Kel to her feet, and helped her brush herself off, only succeeding in rubbing in the dirt. "Where did you get that term?" Kel hissed to Neal.  
  
Neal blushed. "Well, you see-"  
  
"You know what, I'd rather not know," Kel interrupted, afraid of what the answer would be. 

Kel was grateful no one mentioned the previous night's exploits as they ate. Even so, she took notice of Dom's hand resting on her knee.  
  
After breakfast, Kel and Dom excused themselves to go for a ride through the forest on the eastern boundary of the fief. As they approached the stables, they stole behind the tower of haystacks piled behind the barn. "That was an interesting breakfast," Dom murmured into Kel's neck, his breath tickling the hair not quite tied up in a horsetail.  
  
Kel snorted. "Interesting was it? I was going to go more for embarrassing, but whatever floats your boat, mister."   
  
Dom smiled, then kissed her. "That's what I love about you, Kel. Nothing can get you down for too long. You work to bounce back from anything the gods send your way."  
  
Kel shivered with delight. The touch of Dom's lips sent electricity through Kel with the same voltage it had the night before, losing none of its potency.   
  
"You know what?" Dom asked, not waiting for an answer, "we should picnic in the woods, I remember a clearing about two hours or so away where we could stop and rest."  
  
"You're not just looking for a chance to seduce me?" Kel teased.   
  
"That depends. How hard would I have to work?" Dom replied, laughter evident in his eyes.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "You saddle the horses, and I'll scrounge up something to eat," she suggested.  
  
"Actually, I'll get the food. You can saddle your monster, and Marjorie. I'll be done in twenty minutes, tops."  
  
"Whatever you want, that'll be fine."  
  
"_Whatever_ I want?"  
  
"Stop it!" Kel hissed, blushing. "I had no idea you had such a twisted mind!"  
  
"Of course you did!" Dom retorted, calling over his shoulder as he loped off towards the kitchens. "That's why you love me!"  


'That boy,' Kel thought with a grin, and got to work on the horses. As she was finishing with Peachblossom, Dom came in with two rucksacks over his shoulder, looking very proud of himself.   
  
"How romantic," Kel commented, sarcastically. "I've always longed for a picnic lunch out of the packs I carry into battle."  
  
"But these are no ordinary backpacks," Dom informed her seriously. "These are ispecial/I backpacks."  
  
"Oh?" Kel raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Of course! But you can't see why until we reach the clearing. And I'm going to make sure that this will be a _very_ long ride." He grinned evilly.   
  
Kel thought to herself, 'This will only be a long ride as long as I let it be. As soon as men try to do something romantic, they have to show us right away.'  
  
Her suspicions soon proved correct. After less than 30 minutes on the road, Dom stopped lagging behind, and took the lead, picking the pace up a bit. Instead of the promised two hours though, it took close to three. Apparently, years away from home could skew one's sense of direction.  
  
Dom finally found the clearing, and Kel was surprised at how naturally beautiful it really was. She dismounted, and Dom offered to set up the meal, while she would groom and water the horses. There was a small stream flowing nearby.  
  
When Kel was done, she made her way back to where Dom was putting the final touches on the lunch. He had laid a maroon blanket out on the ground, which was posing as a makeshift table. He had two cups of the cold and clear water from the stream, and a skin of wine. Kel grinned, he had brought her favorite foods.  
  
"Dom" Kel trailed off, surprised at the sweetness of the gesture. "This is amazing!"  
  
"I had hoped you'd say that Kel, because I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes?" Kel asked, her mind already on the food.  
  
Dom got down on his knee, and took Kel's hand in his own. Suddenly, the food didn't seem that important. "Kel, will you marry me?" 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sorry I took so long to update...I actually had this chapter written a while ago, but I kinda forgot to post it, and then I decided not to post it until now, because I'm not going to be able to write for about 3 weeks. (I'm leaving on the 22 for France for two weeks) Thanks for reading, and please review!  



	23. A Major Decision

A/N - I wasn't planning on being able to post for another two weeks, but because of the war w/ Iraq, our school board called off the exchange, so I was able to post. I'm sorry about leaving the cliffhanger last week, but, well...I'm evil, what can I say? And I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I've almost reached 200! When I started this story, I never thought that I would write so much, or that so many people would like it. I'm planning on finishing it in the next few chapters. Thank you all again, and enjoy! 

~*~*~ 

Kel felt like her entire body had been submerged into an ice-cold lake, her blood turning to ice in her veins, and her thoughts moving more slowly than molasses mid-January. She stammered, "Dom, no, I can't--" and stumbled towards the small stream where Peachblossom was picketed. "Dammit," Kel cursed as she tried to untie him. 

Dom had run after her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kel, _what_ is the problem?" 

"You _can't_ love me like that..." Kel trailed off, holding back tears. "I am not going to have you sacrifice most of your life because of your feelings for me now!" A tone of slight desperation crept into her voice. "If you wake up six, seven, years from now, roll over, see me, and wonder what I'm doing with you...You won't have your spot in the King's Own to go back to, and it will have been my fault." 

"Kel-" Dom broke in. 

"No, I'm not finished yet, Dom. I won't let you change your whole life because of me." 

"What if my life will change even if you say 'no'?" Dom yelled, "You've heard bard's tales of people dying of heartbreak, or wasting away to nothing..." He stopped to consider for a moment. "Well, I don't think I'd die, but my whole life would have changed, and then it would be your fault. Accept the facts, Keladry. Firstly, I love you. Secondly, don't think of what will happen if we get married, think about what will happen if we don't get married! 

"Kel, haven't you always wanted to have children and settle down with a man? Not necessarily settle down as in stay in one place, but to have at least one constant in your life?" Dom could see Kel beginning to waver. "Can you truthfully tell me that you don't want that?" 

"Well-" Kel started. 

"Kel, I would love to be that constant in your life, the man that made you look forward to coming home. In case you couldn't tell from my cousin, Sir Meathead, we're a really close family, and you would be the perfect addition to it." 

Kel's Yamani mask had deserted her twenty minutes ago. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She wanted so badly to tell Dom 'yes,' and that she loved him. But she wanted to do what was best for Dom, too. "Dom," Kel began. "I don't really know what to say. I would love to say yes, but-" 

"Then why don't you? I can figure out something with my job. Raoul will give me excellent reviews, and Masbolle will always need at least one strong sergeant." 

Kel's eyes filled with tears of hope. "You really think we could pull this off?" she asked, a bit of wonder creeping into her voice. 

"I know we can. I'm going to ask you again: Would you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, marry me, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle?" 

"Yes, I would love to," Kel replied, for once thinking about her and her present rather than the future of everyone else. 

Dom's eyes lit up, and not for the first time was Kel reminded that at heart, Dom could still be a little boy. And she loved him for it. 

"Dom?" she started. 

"Hmm?" he answered, burying his lips in her hair. 

"I love you." The words sent yet another pleasant tingle down her spine. Everything would be okay. Dom loved her, she would get married, Dom would talk to Raoul, and things would work out just fine. 

~*~*~ 

Later that day, after a long picnic and ride back to their rooms, Kel met Dom after dinner. He had promised to speak with Raoul to find out exactly what their predicament was. 

"How did it go?" Kel asked anxiously. 

"Well..." Dom began. 

~*~*~ 

"You want to _what_?" Raoul bellowed. 

"I wish to resign, sir." Dom answered, cowed. 

"For Mithros' sake, boy, why?" 

A dreamy looked passed over Dom's face. "I'm in love, and getting married," he answered simply. 

"So you're casting away _years_ of work to whelp some brats with some court airhead?" 

Now Dom was angry. "In case you didn't know," he started icily, "Keladry and I are getting married." 

Raoul's eyes grew wide. "Keladry? My former squire, Keladry?" Dom nodded. Raoul blushed. "Well, then! That's a different story altogether, now isn't it?" 

For a minute, Dom sat in stunned silence. What was his lord, Raoul, talking about? "Sir? As I recall, we can only be a part of the King's Own if we're not married. You being the exception of course." 

"Do you know who made that rule, Dom?" 

Dom shook his head. 

"I did. D'you know why?" Raoul didn't wait for an answer. "Nearly all men can become, uh, let's say, _distracted_ by a pretty face. I've heard from Kel about your cousin writing love poems to his current 'love interest'. That doesn't keep my men focused on their job, protecting the kingdom." 

"So what are you saying?" Dom was becoming slightly impatient. 

"I never believed that a man would find a wife that would truly want him to do his duty of fighting for the crown when it could take him away from her eight months out of twelve." 

Each company of the King's own took one-month-long "vacations" every three. It kept them fresh and from tearing out each other's throats. 

"Keladry on the other hand will truly know where you're coming from. She herself will be traveling or fighting for a good part of the year. I don't see any reason, therefore, to keep you two apart." 

"But the rule..." Dom trailed off, not wanting to dig himself into a hole. 

Raoul pulled out a worn leather-bound book. Inscribed on the front cover was Rules of the King's Own: by Sir Raoul (the Giantkiller). Raoul flipped open the book and thumbed through a few pages until he came across the one that he needed. He read aloud, "None who have joined the King's Own shall marry a woman and continue as a part of a company." He then took a quill pen, and added something. "The sole exception being if they are marrying a Lady Knight." 

"Think that'll do the trick?" Raoul asked a twinkle in his eye. "Not many men can boast that they've stolen the heart of a true Lady Knight of Tortall." 

Dom was speechless, a first for him. "Sir, so I can stay with the King's Own?" 

"Of course! You know I wouldn't let such a thing as a woman take away my favorite sergeant, don't you?" 


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, the sun rose on Kel and Dom laying together peacefully, a smile on their faces, even while sleeping. They hadn't done anything the night before, but were just happy with each other's company, snuggling together unconsciously. Today, Dom woke first. He yawned as he shifted to look at Kel. 'Gods, she's beautiful,' he thought to himself, without an ounce of doubt in his mind.   
  
As Kel wasn't waking up, Dom decided to try for another few minutes of sleep. When he closed his eyes, he felt Kel awake; her hand reached up to stroke his hair. He opened his blue eyes lazily, and looked into her hazel ones. "'Morning, love." He greeted her.  
  
She smiled, the innocence of sleep still on her face. She appeared peaceful, and vulnerable. "I know how we can win our next war," Dom said, without thinking.  
  
Puzzlement swept across her features. "What are you talking about?" Was Dom really this strange every morning?  
  
"Well, you are a force to be reckoned with, but right now, you look sweeter and more innocent than an angel. If the enemy saw you in the morning, they wouldn't think twice about attacking." Dom blushed. He wasn't the one who normally sweet-talked the ladies.  
  
"We'd better not let this secret slip then, right?" Kel asked, with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
"Nope. That's my special secret. No one else is going to get the chance to find out," Dom reminded himself. "About the wedding," he started, wanting to make sure that Kel hadn't had any major changes of thought overnight.  
  
"What about it?" Kel knit her eyebrows, looking worried. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not!" he protested, hurt. "I was actually wondering what kind of a ceremony you would like, a big one, a small one, at the capital, at a home" Dom trailed off. He was running out of ideas.   
  
"Oh!" Kel had forgotten completely that getting married was more than just living together. They would have to make a public announcement, and have a ceremonyKel's head spun with the implied details. "I would have to say that I'd prefer a small ceremony, but I'm not picky as to where it's held, the important thing is that I'll be with you-" Kel stopped, shocked. "I didn't really say anything that sappy, did I?" she asked, a blush steadily creeping up her cheeks. It seemed that getting married involved a lot of blushing.  
  
Dom couldn't control his grin. "I believe you did, m'dear."  
  
Kel sighed resignedly. "I don't suppose you're not going to tell everyone else about my..." Kel trailed off, not knowing what to call this new side of her.   
  
Dom looked indignant. "You think that I would let that slip? That the fierce warrior Kel has a soft side? Of course I won't tell Neal...but there might be a public announcement in front of the whole - Hey, that hurt!" Dom good-naturedly rubbed the arm Kel had hit a moment before. "I was joking!" he insisted.  
  
"I know... Did I hurt you?" Kel watched Dom rub his arm.  
  
"Yes, greatly," he exaggerated. "The only way to make it better is a kiss from a fair lady." He cocked his head and batted his eyelashes.  
  
"It that's all it'll take..." Kel trailed off, her mouth busy with things other than talking for the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, Dom and Kel walked into the dining hall together, nearly oblivious to the glances they were getting. Finally, a catcall from Neal woke Kel out of her reverie.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! Sleep late?" Neal queried with a knowing gleam in his eye that Kel didn't likenot one bit. Oh no, it looks like he's about to -   
  
"Did Dom keep you up, Kel?" he asked wickedly. Tease me mercilessly Kel finished with a sigh, but then decided to play along.  
  
"He sure did, Neal What would you say Yuki? Does Neal keep you up like that?" Kel asked with a sly wink.  
  
Yuki's face was carefully blank for a moment, but then her eyes lit up with understanding. "Well" she stalled, "not that often"  
  
Kel often told Neal that his eyes were bigger than his stomach, and now it was no exaggeration. "Yuki!" he gasped, his manly pride damaged.  
  
The women burst out laughing, receiving a hurt look from Neal. Yuki rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and pulled Neal close for a kiss, which evoked an adamant, "Eww!" from a small brown-haired boy who had been hovering in the background with Owen.   
  
Neal laughed, "Just like his dad, isn't he?" Kel snickered, but decided not to voice her opinion.  
  
"Hey, Neal," Kel cooed, bending down to ruffle the little boy's hair. He was now about two, and already learning how to use his large green eyes to his advantage. As she stood up, she caught Dom's eye, and nodded. "Neal? Yuki? Owen? We, I mean, Dom and I, have something to tell you-"  
  
"We're getting married!" Dom announced, proudly, throwing a protective arm around Kel's waist. Neither could keep the grins off of their faces.  
  
Neal's jaw dropped, Yuki's eyes were moist, and Neal Jr. was pulling Owen's hair, whose jaw was also nearing the floor. "Yo-you-you're getting married?" Neal stuttered.  
  
Kel nodded, her eyes now clouding over. "What's the matter with you two?" She asked Neal and Owen, noting their faces.  
  
Then Neal started talking rapidly. "How could you not tell me, Dom?! I'm your favorite cousin, or don't you remember? And you, Kel! What happened to being my best friend and-"  
  
"Neal, this is the part where we offer our congratulations," Yuki reminded him gently. "Even after three years of me, he still hasn't learned. When was this decided?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation from looking like a small-scale skirmish.  
  
"Last night, at least for sure, we had some problems to iron out." Dom said.  
  
"Is that all that was decided last night?" Neal asked, ducking just in time to avoid a smack from his cousin, as Dom rolled his eyes.  
  
"What kind of a ceremony will you have?" Yuki demanded, her Yamani-lady training kicking in. "We could have a large state wedding, it's not everyday that the realm's resident Lady Knight gets married off, you know-" Yuki broke off, worried. "You aren't losing your job, are you Dom?"  
  
"No! That was the problem we had to sort out, last night."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neal looked interested. "Members of the King's Own aren't allowed to marry."  
  
"Well, I had to talk to Raoul, but we got things worked out. You see" Kel tuned Dom out; Own had caught her eye. The whispered congratulations he sent her way didn't reach his eyes, leaving Kel feeling very small inside.  
  
Yet another complication of getting married, I suppose, she thought ruefully.  


~*~ 

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been getting really busy, what with the school play and all, of which I'm head of the costuming. But that wasn't my excuse for not updating, I actually had the first ¼ written for awhile, but got stuck. *sigh* 

But I want to thank my **_really_** awesome beta's, 'Nita, and Saraswathi, they're both really talented, and they help me a lot, so...Thanks again! 


	25. Chapter 25

                After dinner, Kel and Dom left the dining hall holding hands, Dom with a somewhat silly smile on his face. "Pull yourself together, Dom!" came Neal's teasing voice.  Dom looked as if he had just been awoken, but he laughed along with the rest of them. 

                As Dom and Kel reached their rooms, and Dom invited Kel inside, she had to decline. "I'm sorry, Dom, I've just got something that I need to do, and soon..." she trailed off, hoping that he would understand.

                Dom looked a bit hurt, but urged her to go. "I'm not your keeper... not that I could be if I wanted to be, come to think of it, but don't think that you have to ask me for permission for anything so simple as some time to yourself."

                Kel smiled.  "Thank you, Dom, I promise I'll make it up to you later," she promised.

                Dom grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.  "Not that I had expected anything differently," he murmured as he took Kel into his arms, running his hands along her sides, and connected his lips to hers, sending the same sparks flying through Kel that she had felt the first time they kissed.  "I'll see you in the morning, Kel."

                "You just _try_ to get out of it," she warned, "you know how good I am with the glaive."

                "I'm shaking in my shoes, now," he bantered, then sobered. "Good night, Kel," he added, and bent to kiss Kel's forehead, as if he was bestowing his blessing.

                "Good night," Kel said as she turned to leave; if she wasn't careful their goodbye could end up taking an hour.  She heard Dom's door close quietly behind him, as she hurried down the hall, Owen foremost in her thoughts.  

                The sad smile he had given her at dinner was eating away at her conscience.  She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to make sure he understood where he stood in her life.  Owen had always been close to her, and he had acted like the younger brother she had never had.  Ever since he had begun training as a page, she had taken him under her wing, shown him the ropes, and even helped his kin when they arrived.

                Now Kel could understand why Owen seemed to harbor more than friendly feelings for her.  Somewhere along the way he must have misinterpreted her friendship and time as more than just that - her friendship.  

                As Kel came to the door to the room in which Owen was staying, she took a few moments to collect herself.  She was doing the right thing - right?  Without giving herself any more time to talk herself out of it, she rapped on the door.

                "Who is it?" Owen's voice floated into the hall.

                "It's Kel," she answered, "can I talk to you for a bit, please?"

                "Kel!" He exclaimed, and Kel heard him hurry towards the door until Kel heard a distinct thump followed by a short grunt from the other side of the door. 

                Kel winced, and asked with a smile in her voice, "Everything all right in there?"

                Brief scuffling noises were heard on the other side of the door, until Owen finally flung the door open, and invited Kel in, his hair a bit disheveled.  Neither said anything for a moment, until Owen opened his mouth with a story.

"I fell down…." He said as an explanation, "M'lord," he added with a cheeky grin, parodying the age-old excuse given by pages for bloodied noses and blackened eyes from fighting in the palace.

                Kel grinned.  This was still the same Owen she knew from pagehood.  

                "No, really, who were you fighting with, boy?" she joked, as Owen led her into his room.  It was just as she had expected, the bed rumpled, but made, and his clothes seeming to erupt out of his pack.  Both stared at the floor, and awkward silence spreading.  

                "Sooo…" Owen trailed off, at a loss for words, his eyes begging kel to say something.

                "So, what do you think?" Kel asked, in a rush.

                "Think about what?" Owen queried, his face going carefully blank.  Kel did a double-take.  Had she imagined the look he had given her?

                "About my wedding to Dom?" Kel suggested.

                "Oh! Your wedding to Dom!  Um, yes, congratulations, I'm sure you'll be very happy and have jolly kids and perishing together side by side on the field of battle, trying to save eachother," Owen said.

                Kel's eyebrows flew up.  "Perishing side by side in battle?"

                "Well… something like that, I suppose, it's terribly romantic, I think."  

                Kel rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like some bard… but truly, what do you think?  Don't be afraid to be honest, we're best of friends, remember?"

                Owen looked into Kel's eyes, something she was grateful for.  He couldn't lie while looking her in the eye. "I will admit, Kel, that I thought of you as a bit more than a friend, I suppose you were my first crush.  You never do get completely over the first one, they say, but I never wanted to possibly ruin our friendship by saying anything too soon, you understand?"

                Kel smiled at Owen.  "I understand _completely_," she told Owen, remembering her crush she had had on Neal at one point.  "But there are no hard feelings about the wedding, right?"

                Owen hesitated for only a moment.  "You two have my blessing," he said, looking her in the eye. 

                Kel breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank you, Owen.  Now I just have one more question." She laughed at Owen's sudden apprehensiveness.  "It's nothing bad... at least I hope you don't think it's bad.  We were wondering if you'd like to be in the wedding party." She said hopefully, turning it into a question.

                Owen broke into a smile.  "That'd be just jolly, Kel!  Thanks!"

                Kel laughed, and the pair moved onto other topics of conversation, mostly about what Owen would be doing in New Hope.  Kel had all the faith in the world that Owen would do everything he could to make things work out well.

                Kel suddenly yawned, and looked up in surprise, wondering what time it was.  As if on cue, the bell struck ten, and she politely excused herself.  Before leaving, she drew Owen into a friendly hug. "Thanks, Owen.  You'll always be one of my best friends."

                Kel pulled away, and saw Owen's ears burning a bright red.  "I'll see you later, Owen." She called over her shoulder as she headed tiredly back to her rooms.  She climbed slowly into bed, a smile on her face.  She had talked to Owen, and he'd understood, now the _real difficulties were left - planning the actual wedding._

~*~  
  


A/N – Thank you all for reading again, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  Sorry it's taking so long for me to post, I get side-tracked _way_ too easily, and May is an insanely busy month for me. But now school is almost out, and I'm going to try to get this finished soon, I think maybe three or four more chapters.  

Thank you to my beta-reader, Saraswathi! You're awesome!

Also, please take the time to review! Thanks! It only takes a minute, and it means a lot!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I want to thank all of my readers again, and let you know that I think that this story will have about two more chapters. There's just nothing really left to the plot. I'm going to start another Protector of the Small fanfic sooner or later. I have an idea and the first chapter written, but I need to finish Untold Secrets, actually for- real start Unrest in the Desert, and work on an Original Fic I'm starting. But I'm getting really off topic. Please enjoy and review, there will be only two more chapters, so I'm going to try to make them count!  
  
***  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to be doing!" Kel groaned. After talking with Owen, Kel had gone back to her rooms and tried to start a list of things that would need to be done for her impending wedding. So far, it looked like this:  
  
"The List  
  
Decide a time  
  
Invite people  
  
Get a dress"  
  
Kel knew that there had to be more than that to planning a wedding, but her head was starting to ache, and she didn't think she deserved this kind of torture while most other (sane) people were sleeping. With a sigh, she laid the list down on her desk and got ready for bed. 'I'll have to ask Yuki,' she thought to herself, as she fell asleep, 'she'll know how to go about planning a wedding.'  
  
**  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheerful, but today, Kel's mood didn't match the weather. She walked toward's Yuki and Neal's rooms, planning to ask for Yuki's help. Kel knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake the couple if they were asleep. Yuki asked who it was, and Kel replied that it was her. "Just a moment," Yuki called, and came to the door, tying a dressing robe over her pajamas.  
  
"What got you up so early?" Yuki asked, her hair hardly even tangled after sleeping on it all night.  
  
"I have a problem," Kel stated simply, looking at her feet.  
  
"Finally, she admits it," came a familiar drawl from under the bedsheets.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Meathead, or I'll tell the whole castle about your fondness for pink loincloths," she threatened.  
  
A tousled brown head popped out from under the sheets, eyes wide. "You wouldn't," Neal said.  
  
"Don't test me."  
  
Neal groaned and ducked back under the covers.  
  
"You see, Yuki...I've never planned a wedding before. I've only been to one, and that was yours! I have no idea what something like this requires and what I have to do for it, and what's expected of me, and how to-"  
  
Yuki cut Kel off, with a small smile. "What you're trying to say is, 'will I help you'?"  
  
Kel nodded miserably; Yuki broke into a grin. "I'd love to help you! I didn't get a chance to plan my own wedding. The Lady Queenscove - not that she isn't a perfect dear! - decided that she wanted things done her way, and no one else's would do." She laughed, "Did you think that Neal said we should have pink roses everywhere?" she paused, "On second thought, don't answer that."  
  
Kel grinned, she couldn't help it. If she had to go through all sorts of gyrations to get married, she was glad that Yuki would help her with the worst of it. "Now," Yuki began, a light in her eyes, "have you given any thought as to where you're like the ceremony held? How many people you'd like to invite? Who you want to be in the ceremony? What kind of celebration do you want? Are you and Dom going anywhere after the wedding? And of course we need to find you a dress!"  
  
Kel stifled a groan. "Maybe we should just elope," she suggested.  
  
Yuki drew herself up to her non-imposing height of five feet four inches. "You most certainly will not! This is your wedding, and you are a knight of Tortall, you will do your duty and stand up to your fears."  
  
"I'm not afraid," Kel started to protest, and then wondered if she was only trying to convince herself. "I mean, well, maybe a bit nervous, but really, does a wedding really need all that?"  
  
"No," Yuki admitted, "you should actually be worrying about a lot more, but the rest you don't need to be bothered with. Now that you're here though, the things we need to start first are the guest list and finding you a dress. What do you think of holding the ceremony here?" she asked.  
  
"It's fine by me, but we might want to check with Dom before making any final decisions, you know? He's getting married too."  
  
Yuki looked startled for a moment. "Dom? Oh! Yes, we ought really check with him, I suppose." As if just realizing what had been going on, Yuki stopped. "Kel, did you know that we're up just after sunrise talking about planning a wedding while my husband is naked in bed, and Dom probably isn't even up yet?"  
  
Kel blushed, although she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment of the mental picture of Neal naked, or being so rude at such an early hour. "I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of the time when I came, I don't know what I was thinking..."  
  
"You? Were thinking? Excuse me while I die of shock," came Neal's voice from the bed.  
  
"Remember what I said about your pink loincloths?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good." Kel laughed quietly, and made plans with Yuki to go over details after breakfast, with Dom.  
  
**  
  
"I still think that ruffles would be darling on your dress, Kel." Yuki insisted.  
  
"Hell will freeze over before I wear ruffles out in public."  
  
"Does that mean that you'll wear ruffles for me?" Dom asked, suggestively.  
  
Kel glowered.  
  
"Okay then, no ruffles." Yuki decided. "How about something like this?" She held up a sketch of a flowing dress. It was to the floor, and made out of a shimmery fabric. The skirt flared a slight bit near the bottom so that the dress wasn't straight, and had straps made out of what looked like gathered material, so that the neckline would drape, and the sleeves would lay over the tops of her shoulders.  
  
Kel nodded. "It's not too bad," she admitted, "It would cover my huge shoulders, and yet still looks, well, girly. Will it be done in time?"  
  
Kel and Dom had insisted on having the wedding as soon as possible. It was hanging over their heads enough as it was. Yuki wouldn't let them hold in in any less time than two weeks. "Of course it will be, Lalasa promised that she'd make your wedding dress when you got married. Do you think a little bit of a time restrain will change that? I actually sent a letter to her, using the fastest messenger I could find, as soon as you and Dom announced your engagement. She should be here within a few days, giving her over a week to work on the dress."  
  
Kel sighed and looked to Dom. He looked almost as tired as she felt. He caught her looking at him, and smiled. "Well, I think both Kel and I are exhausted," he announced, and got up to leave, taking Kel's hand in his. "I think we'll be heading to bed." Kel wasn't the only one who noticed a blush creeping up Dom's cheeks as he said "bed".  
  
Kel's fatigue was obviously taking over her inhibitions. "Is our big bad sergeant embarrassed?" she teased, running a finger along his jawline.  
  
Dome bent down and put his mouth next to her hear, so that his breath sent sparks down Kel's spine. "Should it?" he asked, and kissed her soundly. Somehow, Kel's fingers had found their way to Dom's hair and were stroking it sensuously. Neither noticed Neal enter the room and stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Neal's eyes went wide, and his jaw seemed dangerously close to sweeping the floor. A small whimper escaped him. "Scarred...scarred for life, I am. Get a room, you two!"  
  
Kel pulled away, blushing, but with a smile on her face. "I think I like the ability to scar meatheads, Dom, want to do it again?"  
  
"I'd rather follow his orders this time," he said.  
  
Kel laughed, and let Dom lead her towards his rooms. 


End file.
